Our Secret Sin
by Gothic Goddess 245
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still a
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I was just thinking of this story. And no, this is not about any of my bad sick dreams. They are about Sesshomaru, no clothes and hot tub. No but my friend give me this idea about this. So here you go. Enjoy. -Gothica**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the others. (A bunch of lawyer start to mumble behind me) I know I know I can't have them but a girl can dream (hands me a piece of paper) What I can't! Well that screws up happiness.

**Our Secret Sin**

:Chapter one-tears stained face and the aching hearts:

The rain was cold has it hit the face of the angel at sit in the front yard of the mansion. She sat there with ivy growing all around her and her once marble stone dress was now just moss. The house was gone. The only thing left was the bare frame. There was an explosion in the basement. The butler had gone insane and blew up the house. Killing everyone but us. Me, Inuyasha , grandpa and the cat. I sat there on the ledge of the angels base and looked at the house that once stood there. I felt the angel come to life and touch my shoulder. Her gentle hand run carefully though my raven black hair and to my face. Touching the every piece of skin that existed to my face. But when I opened my eyes, she stopped and returned to her praying form. Her wings stretched out to the sky. Her face upturned to the raining heavens and the hem of the marble dress that she wore danced in one place. She looked frozen in time. Like how I felt.

"Kagome, get in the car before you get a terrible cold" my grandpa's voice was old and creaky as he shouted out the limo's window. He did not live in that house. Our house was the mini-version of his. I stood up and looked at the black limo with the formal dressed driver holding the door open to let me in. I slid in as the door closed behind me. Grandpa sat across from me as Inuyasha sat next to me. Bayou laid on grandpa's lap getting petted every few seconds. I felt Inuyasha stiffen up next to me as his silver white hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. (A/n: in this story he will have normal human ears even though those puppy ears are soo cute! Back to the story) The tension in the car was unbearable to me as I leaned back against the black leather seats. "Now you two are going to living with me and you two will not fight with each other. That means you will have to get along." I felt grandpa's eyes burning a hole in my soul. "Yes grandpa" I said quietly as I heard Inuyasha just mumble.

"Driver take us to the mall. We need to get the children some clothes." I looked over to find the female voice that said that. It was the housekeeper and grandpa's nurse. Kaede. She was in her late 50's and she wore her plain gray high neck dress with a ivory pin at her throat. The same pin that grandpa brought her many years ago. She wore a pair of black tennis sneakers and black stockings. The driver nodded and turned on the highway.

I sat there the whole drive just thinking. My mother was gone and so was my little brother. But I still had my older brother, Inuyasha. I felt the tears fall gently down my face. The leather of the seats made a groaning nosie as I felt someone's hand on my thigh. My head snapped over to see who it was, it was Inuyasha and he looked worried. Grandpa and Kaede were also looking at me. "We are here" the driver said in his German accent. With a nod of grandpa's head, the driver got out and opened the door. "Now Inuyasha you are in charge of your sister. Here is a credit card and the debit card. Buy clothes and call me when you are done and I will send a limo for you." Inuyasha nodded and so did I.

Watching the limo pull away, I walked in to the mall with Inuyasha close behind. It was crowded, people everywhere's. I pushed backwards and got my foot stepped on. But Inuyasha caught me from falling. "Watch you are going" he shouted at a bunch of guys that pushed me. "You ok ?" I nodded and disappeared into a store. He followed me in. I forgot to look on the sign as I hit with loud music and black clothes.

After about 30 minutes in that store, I brought $450.45 worth of clothes. Inuyasha came out of a store right across from it. With bags in his hands. "You almost done?" I swallowed hard and looked at him. "Yea I just need a couple more things." All this shopping had token my mind of everything. I was actually having fun. And I was with my older brother too and we were getting along.

It was a little after 4 when the limo came by to get us. "You had to take me into Victoria secrets" Inuyasha said with a laugh. "And you made me sit in the dressing room." I shrugged and smiled as the driver loaded our bags in to the trunk and opened the door. I got in to the car and looked at Inuyasha. I just remember his face when I walked out not even thinking in a little black night dress that was see thought. I remember his face in the mirror, he was checking me out or something like that. The drive to grandpa's was not all that horrible, Inuyasha helped me to comfort me as we drove by our old house to get to grandpa's. I hated that the driver did not take an other way to the house not this way.

"Kagome, please calm down" Inuyasha said as he pulled me in to a hug. "I am very sorry miss" the driver said looking in the rearview mirror. "It is ok, just keep driving and put the window up" Inuyasha said as he held me tight. I heard the little engines of the window run up and make it so it was a whole different world.

"You looked beautiful when you walked out of that dressing room" I pulled away from him and looked in to his eyes.

"You what?" my eyes travel down his throat to his Adam's apple as moves slowly up then down as he swallows.

He let go of me and straighten up in his seat.

"Never mind Kagome"

The whole drive home was a awkward silent that made me uncomfortable. The huge mansion came in to sight. Feeling the silent air in the car be lifted off of my chest as my eyes snapped over to the open door with the driver. The rain stopped leaving everything wet and gleaming. The air had an fresh smell.

"Ma'am" I opened my eyes to see the driver holding my bags standing at the door of the house. Inuyasha was standing next to me with a smirk on his face. I was totally embarrassed to the living earth I was standing on. I lowered my head and hurried inside. I was inside grandpa's house before but I was always amazed by it.

The white clean looking walls that shined proud with the grand stairs in the middle of the room. Grandpa was always so proud about the painting on the walls and also those Chinese words in a grand picture frame. He always told me that it was to keep the evil sprits at rest. He is very big in region. Animism or maybe Shintoism. I really don't know about.

"Miss. Kagome, please follow me to your room" I took my eyes off of the painting with an half naked lady in a sea shell. One of grandpa's many maids was standing there with the butler hold all the shopping bags in his hands. I nodded and followed her up the stairs.

"Your brother is going to be right across the hallway Miss Kagome." The maid opened the door as the black walls hit me hard. It was beautiful. There was an black iron bed sitting between two giant french window that touched the ceiling. The curtains were a deep shade of red that went to a burned orange then to a black. The bedding was a deep red with pillows galore made from the same fabric as the curtains. There were a pile of posters on the bed as the butler had put the clothes on the bed also.

"This is your room Miss Kagome and the bathroom is right across the hall next to Inyuasha's room."

I stood in the room watching the door close, the room was beautiful as I started to finger though the pile of posters. Nine Inch Nails, System of a down, Evanescence, some Chinese symbols maybe grandpa's idea, Godsmack, Underoath, a beautiful picture of a girl sitting on a park bench raining her head hung low and hold a knife. I put them all on the walls in a fashionable way. Now to put away my clothes. I must have zoned out for a while because next time I noticed it Inuyasha was standing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

"What" I said hanging up a plaid red and black school girl skirt up in the walk in. Hearing the door close and footsteps coming up me. I turn trying to closing the door to the walk in but a hands stopped the door. I turned to face the person in the crime of not letting me close the door. My eyes widened and a gasp left my lips. It was Inuyasha, he had me pinned against the door with his arms blocking me in. His eyes were heavy and his breathing heavy.

"I have to tell you something"

**Ok there is the first chapter of that story. And strangely I own all those posters and the one poster with the girl sitting on the bench is a paint I did. But I am going to go and work on A Knife called Lust**. **(Waves and leaves in a white straight jacket with the nice people from the happy farm)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my people, I can't believe that I put this up and I got two review already. So I was like what the hell. I don't care about sleeping so here is your next chapter of Our secret sin. Oh yea I forgot to tell you all that I will be switching from kagome to inuyasha so this chapter Inuyasha is talking and the last chapter was Kagome talking sorry about that.

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

Disclaimer: Ok I know I can't have them all not even Sesshomaru. (Pouts) Stupid lawyers (mumbles and growls at the lawyers. See a lobster and throws it them) Fetch!

**Our Secret Sin **

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 2 :The secret said.

"I have to tell you something." She could feel my heavy breath against her neck as I hanging in the doorway. One hand on the door frame and the other on the door itself. I was watching her closely before she shut her door and I was just worried about her. But there was something important I had to tell her but not here. I took hold of her wrist and walked her gently over to the bed. We both sat down and I felt her take a deep breath in then out.

"What is so important, Inuyasha." Her eyes were on me, I felt like I was at school and I was naked (an: mmmmmm naked inuyasha Me likey hehe never mind I have a boyfriend) I had to tell her but how. I sat there next to her and tried to figure out how to say what I was going to say to her. She got up and started to walk away from me. I stood up half up and almost hit my head on the iron canopy of her bed. But I ducked to just missed the humiliation, Looking around, Kagome was no where's in sight. I quickly walked out of her room to see her walking into the bathroom. In a towel nothing else. I closed my eyes and shook my head to get rid of the thought that I had.

"Sir dinner is ready." I held up my hand and shook my head no. I could not eat tonight I needed to tell her before I lost it. I just needed to, but just how. I went in to my room and locked the door. Picking up my cell phone and unplugging it from the charger. There was an missed call. _Miruko 674-6746 6:03pm. _I was at the mall with Kagome, placing the phone on the bed. I took off my shirt and laid flat on my back.Calling Miruko made me feel like I was going to an all time low, but he would understand and keep the secret under wraps for me.

I did, I called him. After the ninth ring I was ready to hang up on his ass but he answered. Sounding all like I woke him up or something like that.

"hello.."

"Hey dude. Can I tell you something important?"

All I heard after that was rustle of sheets and a girl's giggle,then a shut of a door.

I rolled my eyes as a sigh escaped my lips.

"Dude you are one sick asshole"

"Yea so, you caught me in the after math with that girl from math class."

"Pervert"

"Yea whatever. So what is so important?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yea dude she left so I am all ears for you dude"

"Ok... I have a problem."

"Okay we have figured that out.Now tell me."

"Promise not to tell no one"

" Yea yea dude I know you can kill me with a look ok I promise with my whole balls"

"Ok I did not want to know about your balls but is it bad to love your sister?"

" hmm like what way family or the other?"

" The other"

"No fucking way dude you are total love with your way hot sister"

"Yea.. Just promise not to tell anyone"

" Yea sure how about you come to the tattoo shop we can talk there."

"Sure I am going to go under the needle anyways"

"See you there"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Hanging up the phone, I sat up. I needed to think and the tattoo shop was about a good 20 minutes away from here. I threw on my black Skid Row and kept on my jeans. Finally I slipped on my trench coat and sneakers.

It was a star filled night as I flew by the darken woods on my motorcycle. My coat bellowing behind me as if I was getting rid of all my problems to the world. The town flew by me as I traveled into the slums of the town. Black Halo tattoo shop was one of Miruko's friends shop, it was filled with smoke and whores. Pushing by their grabbing hands and their catcalls, I walk pass the black curtain.

Miruko was already there as he was getting his tattoo finished. "Hey dude, sit down." I took off my shirt and the artist looked at me."I want both arm sleeves tattoo and a side tattoo, black and white. Something like that one." Nodding the artist took about three hours for the sleeve tattoos as I forked out four hundred more dollar for the guy to finish the side tattoo of the heartagram with tribal and Victorian all around it. The sleeves were skulls that were on fire that were flying towards the pool of black water. The whole time I did not talk to Miruko as I sat there just thinking of how I was going to tell Kagome.

It was still dark outside as I pushed a gang of girl off of me just so I can get on my bike. There was still pain in the tattoos as I felt my shirt gently brush against the side tattoo as the wind blew. I had to get home and I had to tell her. If I did not tell her I would go completely insane. Biting down on my lip, I was rounding the corner to the house. All the lights were off in the house, pulling in to the driveway. The front door flew open and three butlers hurried out.

Quickly walking pass them, I hurried up the stairs and down the hallway towards her room. The lights were off and everything dark. I quietly stood in the door way as the hallway light poured in around my body. The curtains were still open as the moonlight poured in around her bed. I could see her and she was still awake. I slowly made my way to her bed side as she just laid there like if I was not there. But her eyes were staring straight at me, her chest slowly raising and falling making the black bed sheets fall gently against her chest.

"I have to tell you something" when I said that she sat up in her bed causing the bed sheets to fall off her body to show her black silk night gown. The moonlight caused her skin to glow gently as her pale pink lips parted. "What is it"

"Kagome" I touched her face gently. "I love you" A smile spread across her face as she sat there. "Silly I love you too" I lowered my head and sighed. "No Kagome I love you in the other sense of love. Not the way you think I do." I let go of her hand was about to leave when I felt her hand on my arm.

"Inuyasha... I love you too in the way you love me"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks a ton for all the great reviews. I feel loved. So here is my shout outs for you but I will put them all at the end of the chapter. But I am going to shut up and write the next chapter of Our secret Sin. Warning: This chapter is going to make your jaw drop to your floor and there is some lemony in it. And that Kagome is talking this chapter. So if you don't know how I am doing this. It will be Kagome, Inuyasha and now Kagome talking and so on like that-Gothica

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

Disclaimer: Ok I know I can't have them all not even Sesshomaru.(Is still pouting while looking at a picture of a half naked Sesshomaru) God damn I want the lawyers to get a life (see the lawyers playing the game of life and eating lobster and that gross fish eggs that cost 9 million dollars)

**Our Secret Sin **

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Inuyasha... I love you too in the way you love me" I felt him get up and walk to the open door and then close it. There I sat in really nothing if you thought about it, it was just a small piece of black silk and flirty lace.

Like I knew he was coming in to my room tonight. I am not that good , if I was I would not be this surprised and well bit freaked out. Well what would you do if your brother that you grew up with and was only 2 years older than you just tell you that he loves you and not brother and sister way but the way your long time boyfriend loves you.

I just sat there as he came back to my bed after locking my door and sat next to me. He smelled like Axe body spray, motorcycle smoke and just outside. Leaning back on the wall that my bed was pushed up against.

I felt my heart jump against my rib cage and my heart go in my throat. I never felt like this before with my other boyfriends. I had about 2 in my life or just that I can remember, but they were Koga too touchy and too much I have to kiss you every minute and when he asked me to his mate I was like hell no. Then there was Hojo, he was such an weirdo, I broke up with after a week just after he tried to get me in bed. Yea right, freak-o. But this whole situation was really weird to me. It is just like my brother is total love with me. I had to do something so not like me that I would kick myself after.

I leaned up to him and looked him square in the eyes. His golden eyes met my golden brown eyes and his eyes were begging for something. I slowly placed my right hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him deeper. Then he responded I thought he would just sit there and let me kiss him for a second flat then pull away. But I felt him place an hand on my other arm and gently push me down on the bed. I removed my hand to wrap around his neck as he kissed me deeper and more passionate than any kiss I got from my old boyfriends I ever had. I gasped against his lips as I felt his hand travel across my core to my stomach.

His hand rested there and put a little pressure against my lower part of my rib cage. His other hand was holding him off me as I opened my eyes to see this happening. I was kissing my brother literally, man I was going to need major help after this or just some mouth wash. But before I knew it my night gown was off and also his shirt.

But suddenly the door opened to show one of the maids holding a basket of dry towels. "Hmm excuse me Miss Kagome I did not know you were expecting your boyfriend over tonight." As she said that I heard the door close. Inuyasha looked at me and got up removing his hand from my stomach.

In a flash he was up and so was I., my mind was buzzing very fast as the thoughts of what Sango would say and what if the school found out about me making out with my brother. Yea of all people it just had to be my own brother.

He left few minutes after the maid came in on us and I felt empty with out him. It was a strange feeling that was in my stomach. As if I really wanted him to be by me, the maid returned and placed the laundry basket on the foot of my bed. "Don't worry Miss your grandfather is out for the night on a business trip you will not get in trouble for having guys over." Just went she said that and I sat there watching her put my clothes in to the drawers of the dresser then left the room. I jumped over the foot of the bed and out the door, I literally ran down the hallway to Inuyasha's room holding my black silk robe close to my body but still feeling the ends of it bellow out just so. I felt like a young lover running to my prince charming but this prince charming was not the knight in shining armor guy that every girl dreamed about every night but my knight in shining armor was my older brother.

At the moment, I did not care about the whole brother thing. I felt like I did not see him as my brother but I saw him as the guy I always wanted and dreamed about ever since I was 10. The one in the princess books that her prince comes and takes her away and they happily ever after. The door to his room was closed and the lights were still on in the room. I stood with my face almost pressed against the wood of the door and knocked lightly. Foot steps were coming close to the door as I took a step back. The door opened to show Inuyasha standing there in his black boxers and his silver white hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. His side had a bandage on it, my eyes traveled over his side over the pale tan bandage.

"What's wrong Kagome?" His hand touched my face gently as he took a side step to let me in.

The door closed behind me as he lend me over to his bed that draped with his leather trench coat and a pair of pants with the normal chains all over. We both sat down as he turned to face me and give me a quick kiss like a young kid would give to his young sweetheart. Placing my hand on his face I just wanted to sit there and trace every inch of his face. Every inch of the pale fair skin of his face down to his lip ring and his ruby red lips. Looking over at the clock on the side table it read 1:23 A.M. "We should be going to bed." I bit down hard on my lower lip and looked at him "Can I sleep here...with you..please?" The expression was that he was bit shocked that I asked it but I use to sleep with him when I was younger when a thunderstorm came or I just could not sleep at night. I would crawl in bed with him. But this was not like old times this was the feeling that I have flying around my stomach at the moment. He pushed back the covers on the bed and climbed in leaving me room to crawl in too. I pulled off my robe and let it hit floor, his eyes widen as he watched my black robe hit the floor to show my tiny nightgown. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and climbed in next to him. There I laid next to him as he sat up and pulled the bandage off to show the beautiful tattoo on his side. It was still red but I so wanted to touch it, I did my hand gently ran over the tattoo as I hear a gently gasp. I looked up at Inuyasha and pulled my hand away. "I'm sorry" I mumbled out the words as I snuggled down deeper under the covers pulling them over my head but Inuyasha removed them off of me and smirked at me. "It is ok now lets get some sleep school towarrow."

Towarrow great that was day I had to go back to school after the whole explosion. I really did not want to. But one pair of my mind I wanted to and in a other part of my mind I really wanted to see Sango and everyone else. I had to tell her the secret that was in my heart and gut.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\

well there you go, I am not mean in this chapter just maybe made your mouths drop or you cry I don't know. But I am going to do a shout out for my favorite reviews right now.

Here they are...

_**SweetHeart09 **_

_**RiceBall909-Hey someone gotta love**_

_**KogasQueen16- I am just like that lol **_

_**Me- Thanks **_

_**FlameIvyMoon-Thanks **_

_**Heather- I will **_

_**CelestrealMaiden-Ok I will**_

_**Inuyasha'sChic-Eph I will (runs) **_

_**WW-Yea I know but it will settle out soon or just get weirder trust me with that.**_

_**Copycater-well here you go then. I am glad you like my story. **_

Thanks you all for reviewing I am so loved. So keep on reviewing and stay in the dark. Peace out. I am going to bed.1:00 am and I am tired. ( yawns and goes to bed) -Gothica.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

Disclaimer: Ok why should I even write one of these they are really annoying but to protect my pale white ass. I will tell you all (takes out an tape recorder and hits play) I do not own the gang of Inuyasha. Hey miss murder (quickly stops the recorder and hides it with a fake smile) Sorry I was singing that day. (Flips off the lawyers)

**Our Secret Sin **

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\/

I laid there feeling her chest slowly raise then fall, she was pressed against my chest as she had hold of my hand. Her fingers laced with mine and her legs relaxed next to mine. Gently turning so I could see over her head to see the clock. 3:45 in the morning, there was no sounds in the house or even moment to be heard. Maybe the maids where not here yet. I laid there just gently running my fingers though her raven black hair the same hair color that mom had before I hit 10 th grade then it when to this streaked gray with her normal black. She was beautiful, Kagome had her eyes these beautiful brown eyes that had a golden color mixed in just right. Our younger brother Souta was only 5 years old when that all happened.

I had token Kagome out for something at the school it was late when we left. I still remember the flashing lights of the police cars and the bomb crew. The expression on Kagome's face was horrified , just seeing her fall to the ground then run over to the cop and partiticly tackle him to the ground. He told her that there were no survivors the body of everyone was just dust and nothing else. We had a proper burial for them so their souls could rest in peace. Mom's head stone was an hooded angel with her hand turned to the sky. Souta's head stone was a young angel with a upturned face laying on the stone. I still could hear Kagome's sobbing as we stood there watching the dirt fall gently on the coffins of the family members we once had.

The memory flooded away as I felt movement beside me. It was Kagome, she must be having a bad dream or something because she was whimpering and crying. Then she sat up letting my arms fall off of her as I acted like if I was in a deep sleep. 5:34 in the morning. She sat there holding her self and staring into the distance. I sat up and put my arm around her shoulder feeling her body weight lean against mine. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she sat there. "Do you want to get up or do you want to lay here until later, I will take you in." With that said she laid back down but looked at me. As just as my brother ways kicked and I laid next to her. Her hands gently touched my face as she moved closer to my body.

We must of fell asleep because the maid came in and shook the living hell out of as I thought to the living god of Mountain Dew that I was going to kill her. But she was all here lets shake the life of the boy as we speak in a different language. All I got out of her mumbler talkish stuff, that it was 7:05 am and grandfather was getting angry. As she left, I gently woke up Kagome and we both got up. I laid there watching Kagome hurry out the door and in to her room. I laid there on my back staring at the ceiling just not really staring at really nothing but I was just zoning out in to the space that is in my head. We had to go back to school after the explosion. I just worried about Kagome and just how she is going to handle everything. But I just shook my head as I sat up and turned on my cd player/radio.

Hitting play on the remote control the cd played. Truth-Seether. I really never paid attention to the words in the songs I listen to.

I pulled my pants on with the skull on the back pockets. The pants hung loosely on my hips as I put my studded belt on and took my hair down. The eyeliner that was still on from last night was bit messed up so I run some more on. Grabbing my Atreyu band tee and just after slipping it on. I touched up with a spray of Tag body spray. I looked at my self as I just shrugged, yea so it is just school not like I am going to a important. The maid or someone was pounding angerly on the door as I grabbed my backpack and trench coat.

But it was not the maid, it was Kagome. I felt my heart half jump in to my throat as she stood there totally drop dead beautiful. She was wearing a fade black jean mini skirt with black fishnet paired with her knee high boots. She wore a tight red tank top with a ripped up black fishnet over that. She had two spiked collars on with ringed fingers and a studded cuff. Her hair was pulled back away from her face to show her o-natural face with just the eyes darken to make her mysterious. She was holding her black trench coat as she stood there with her one of a kind bright neon yellow backpack in her hand.

"Come on lets go Inuyasha. Grandfather is going to kill us if we are late." she said as I grabbed my keys off the table next to the door. The hallways of Grandfather's place was buzzing like if there was a million drunk bees all around the place. After pushing by a couple butlers and two maids, I finally got to my 78 Trans Am. It was pretty beat up but hell it ran and that is all I cared about. The Trans started up and purred beautifully as we both got in.

I got in and back out the car as I almost ran over a maid. Ok, it is too early in the morning for me to think straight ( a/n: I hear you inuyasha, I almost ran over my mom once hahaha it was 6 am ok I will shut up)

The ride to school was that freaky silent nothing that makes people go insane I had to break the silent nothing. As I slowed down to a red light I did something that I would be thinking of all day. As we were sitting at the stop light I leaned over and kissed her gently. "Don't worry everything will be fine at school."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\/\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\

Ok guys I am going to stop because I am not going to be here for the weekend. Yes yes everyone cry for me. I am going to Ohio to see a very very good friend of mine and hang out with my dad and his friends at a motorcycle show. So I am sorry guys no update until Monday. Well I am going to go and lay in my a/c room it is hot in here. Phew. Bye guys, I better have tons of reviews to read when I come back. Oh speaking of reviews here are the those great reviewer that I love.

_**Bella Kiss-thanks for the great review.**_

_**Kisa-No lemons yet but soon young grasshopper soon. **_

_**Copycater-you are one of my many favorite reviewers. You make me smile. **_

_**MoonLitAngel1324-Thanks you for the review **_

I love you all but not that way guy, I love you guy like a really good piece of dark chocolate when you are craving one during PMS time. Lol ok I think I grossed out the guys who read this. Do guys even read fanfictions? Well I don't know that. But I know one thing, you all have to review and you have to stay in the dark for me. Please don't cry. (Cries bit) I will miss you all.(Leaves crying with my men from the happy farm) BYES!-Gothica


	5. Chapter 5

Ok then guys I am not actually amazed but a little pissed off too at the same time so I have no idea how this chapter is going to be. And that I am having a reaction to my meds. that the doctors gave me. It makes the keyboard feel like it is a hundred times bigger than it really is. And it is freaky. So if you all gets this guys the men that are manly enough to read fanfiction I am so sorry for grossing you out in the last chapter. I thought guys don't read fanfiction's sorry guys. But thanks a ton for all the great reviews. So here is your long waited chapter.

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

/\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/'/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Our Secret Sin**_

As we pulled in to the parking lot of the school, I got out as soon as I could. The sun was out but I pulled on my coat and put my backpack only on one shoulder and jogged over to Sango. She was standing there wearing her normal: baggy green faded pants, Kidney Thieves band tee and Converses. Her hair was pulled away from her face and she wore her red shadow with little black eyeliner. Sango was always there for me, I treated her like a sister.

And I needed to tell her something very important. She sat there leaning against the tinted black glass of the tunnel doors that led to the gym and lunch rooms. She was sitting listening to her cd player Kidney Thieves of course. Immently jumping up she greeted me with her black side bag in her hand and her cd player in the other.

She always knew how to read my eyes or maybe my soul. "You ok?" I shook my head no and grabbed her wrist. I drug her in to the school before I let go of her wrist and turned to face her. There were too many people around and Sango knew it. "Want to go to the library?" I just nodded, I did not feel like talking today.

Weaving in and out of the crowds in the hallways was murder for me. I just wanted to be back in bed hiding under the covers. I really wanted this to be all to be a bad dream. Maybe if I just pinched myself, I would just wake up in my bed in my old house with my mom down stairs. I just wish this whole thing was just a bad dream.

We finally got to the library, I stopped in my tracks. I could not tell her, she would freak out I knew it. I absolutely knew she would freak out about the whole I am in love with my brother. I gripped tightly on my strap turned and ran the other way. I did not care that my skirt was flying around my thighs. I want to go home in the worst way.

The hallway ahead of me looked like it was getting smaller as I ran. My heart was pounding straight out of my chest as I ran down the hallway. I had to find Inuyasha and fast. As I was on my marathon of I have to get the hell out of here, I saw him standing around with his friends talking and smoking in their circle like always. I stopped running as I hit the tunnel to the row of doors.

Inuyasha looked up from his friend circle as I came running out. He give his cigarette back to his friend Miruko and looked me straight in the eyes. I knew to my god I was crying because he must have switched to brother mode. I fell into his arms as I just cried my eyes. Feeling him hold me tight as I could hear his friends ask him if I was ok.

Moving just little away to see his eyes, they were filled with worry just like mom's when I did this. "I want to go home now please..." my voice cracked as I looked up at his golden eyes. I felt him take a deep breath in as he looked forward to the school. I had to go back to the house, I could not take this anymore. Then I felt his eyes down on me.

"You are staying here, meet me here after school." As he said that the bus that would take him to the school for troubled and problem kids came. The Links bus. I stood there hearing the bell ring. I was late for school but I just stood there watching the bus carrying the guy I loved away. That guy was my very own brother.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok guys I am sorry this is soo short but I am still in that bad mood and the meds are starting to freak me out man. So review and STAY IN THE DARK for me. Love you all-Gothica


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am soo sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But I wanted it to be really good. So here you go. Love you all-Gothica**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

/\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/'/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Our Secret Sin**_

I knew she was in pain about the whole thing about going to school and facing the world head on. But I had to show her some tough love that our mother showed me when I started to do the things I did. But I just sat back deeper in the bus seat and spaced out.

XxxX After school XxxX

The bus was late making me curse the life out of the driver under my breath as she just drove like an old grandma. The school was empty and only thing happening was just the geeks kissing up to the teachers which you all know secretly they really hate them but they are paid to care about us all.

Hopping off the bus, my eyes searched as my mind screamed. Miruko must have placed his hand on my shoulder because I turned to him and growled at him. "Holy crap Inu. I was just asking if it would be cool if I came to your place." I just ran my fingers though my hair and shrugged my shoulders.

There was Sango but no Kagome. I broke off from Miruko and quickly walked over to her. She was leaning up against her car flirting away with some guy. "Sango" my voice was sharp and cold which made her gasp and look at me with wide eyes. The guys she was flirting with hit the road as I came up to her.

Just her when Kagome is not around her, she started to flirt with me. You know the whole biting down on her lip and moving closer to me. I just don't do that,I just took a step back. I was having the hardest time of controlling my anger lately. She closed her eyes gently and then opening in a poor way of flirting I have ever seen in my life.

"Where is she!" I stood with my fist clutch and a growl growing in my throat.

She just looked over my shoulder, " She is in the school." I looked over to Miruko and nodded as he picked up his backpack and put it in my car. We both took off our shirts to show our bare chests. We use to do that when we went to this school not links.

I had only one problem today I was having the fucking hardest time with my temper today, I need her to calm me down. I could feel Miruko close behind me, he knew about my temper along and he was always there to help me. I followed my mind to know where she would be. The library.

I ran faster, feeling the air blow pass my still sore tattoo. Time stood still for lover in which I was actually in love. The first time in my life I loved someone and I was not going to just dump her after the whole one night stand thing.

The library was empty, the lights were all off but the back room one where in which the computer were kept. And one computer was on, Kagome sat there with her boots off and sitting next to her in the chair besides her. She was typing something, the air in the room was heavy as Miruko stood out side of the door. I walked slowly behind her and laid my hand on her shoulder. Feeling her jump almost half way out of her skin, her eyes met mine.

She had her headphones on and had the music turned up. She was writing a letter of something to someone. The music was familiar to me as it kept playing. Stairway to Heaven, the song that our mother dance to when she got married to Souta's father.

There were dry tear track running down her face. Her eyes looked heavy as she printed out the letter of some sort and put her boots back on. The song kept playing on her iPod, she picked up her backpack and said nothing as she began to walk past me. Just like me I forgot about my anger and grab hold of her arm.

I must have dug my nails in to her skin of her forearm as she pulled it away and looked at me.

"What is wrong with you" My face softened up and I just stood there looking at her. She acted like her love for me was gone and she was treating me like a well a normal brother. "You what about me. I thought you loved me."

She pulled her arm away from me and pulled her strap over her shoulder. "Inuyasha, this is all wrong. We are not subpost to kiss but in family ways. I am not subpost to climb in bed with you then all the sudden we are making out. Inuyasha this is all just wrong."

The last part of the statement hit me hard in my heart. I just stood there as she walked away from me. My temper rose as she just left me, Miruko came in after she left with a confused look on his face. "What happened" I never did answer his question but I wanted to get her and show her how I feel.

She was ahead of me in the hallway that was leading to the student parking lot. Her pace of walk was fast like a power walk. I just started to run after then she started to run. I finally caught up to her and I had her in arms reach. I grabbed hold of her left lower arm and whipped her around. Slamming her back hard against the row of lockers, the sound echoed though out the empty halls and also though my fearious head.

I stood there with her pressed up against the locker, holding her arms tight against her sides so she could not punch me or anything. I had her pinned, my nails slowly digging in to her arms. I just stood there pinning her harder and harder against the locker.

"Inuyasha let her go!" I did not take my eyes off of her. How dare she break my heart. My train of fearious thoughts stopped when I heard her start to whimper. "Let her go" there was a female and male voice coming towards us. "You are hurting her." I pushed her harder against the lockers.

I turned my head just enough to see who it was. Sango and Miruko, they were running towards us. I just stood there holding my ground, pinning her against the locker as hard as I could. I felt someone pull on my arm as I was pulled almost off of her. "God Damn it Inuyasha let her go!" I finally let her go just to see her slowly slide down to the floor.

She was slump and sat there. I shook off of the thoughts and kneeled down in front of her.

Her hair was in her face as when I shook her. She had really deep nail marks in her arms and they were bleeding. Slowly she looked at me, her eyes were sadden and scared. I snapped at her and now she is hurt. I never meant it, I could never control my temper. I took her in my arms and held her tight against my chest.

Miruko and Sango were still close behind me as we all walked towards the car. The whole deal still clear in my mind as Kagome kept a good distance from me. I did not mean to lose it and then take it out on her. I never want that to happen in the first place. But when she said that to me about this is all wrong that we can't love each other and stuff like that, it hurt bad.

The car ride back to the house was quite and horrible. Miruko sat in the passager seat and Sango and Kagome in the back. No one talked all there was the sound of the car engine roaring and the quite sound of the air passing by the car as we sped down the road towards home.

The sky had darken enough that I had to turn on my head lights. Then all the sudden the rain start to pour down. I dropped off Sango at her place and took Miruko over to his. Kagome never spoke but only to say good bye her friend. Miruko was going to spend the night and so was Sango after Kagome spoke up and asked her.

Full house tonight, grandpa had gone out for the weekend for a business trip leaving the house in charge of the servants and us. The place was lit up well as I pulled in to the long curving driveway.

We all walked in with the two duffle bags and all of our bookbags. Sango and Kagome went in to her room and I had no choice so I went in to my room.

I took off my shirt and laid on my bed. Some time later Miruko came in and sat on my foot of my bed. "You know you hurt her" I sat up and leaned against the headboard with my knee bend almost touching my chest. I leaned on my knees and looked at him.

"I know, I feel so bad."

"Why did you lose it." He lit a cigarette and took a drag then handed it to me.

"She broke my heart" I took a long drag as he shook his head and lit an other cigarette.

The room was soon filled with a light haze of smoke as then there was a knock on the door. I did not care who it was as I just sat there taking a long deep breath of the cigarette. Feeling the rich mellow tabcacco fill my lungs. The door opened to let the light from the hallway fill my dark smoke filled room. There was two figures at the door, Sango and Kagome. I just closed my eyes and leaned back against the head board.

"Kagome has something to tell you Inuyasha." After that said Miruko and Sango left the room. After closing the door, Kagome walked over to the end of the bed. Her hands clutched to her end of her shirt and her eyes fixed on me.

My mind took over my own body, I stood up and took her into my arms. She did not reject me or push me away. She held on to me like if she was dying. "I am sorry Inuyasha" Her eyes were glittering from the tears that loitered in her beautiful eyes.

I knew we were alone. I lean down and kissed her lips softly. I did not want her to respond to the kiss but she did. The kiss was something that no one thought that would exist but in the depths of everyone's minds. Maybe this would end up with something more than a kiss. Or maybe not.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

**WEEEE! I am finally done with this chapter and I love it. I think this one is the best of my all of my work. Here is one question for all my readers : Does anyone read Only one way out? If not I am trashing it. It is getting hard to figure out what to write. Now I am off to the world of my bedroom. I am freaking tired. It is like 12 something and I have school towarrow. Bye my lovely reviewers. Bye. Remember Stay in the dark and REVIEW!-Gothica**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

/\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\'/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Our Secret Sin**_

The thought in my head were screaming at me to stop kissing him but I did not listen. He must of heard my minds pleads. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me in the eyes. His eyes were soft and gentle but strangely filled with pain and sorrow too. He stood there with his arms gently falling off my sides where he was holding me.

Taking a step backwards he just stood there. His eyes fixed on me, then he fell to his knees. Slowly he made his way back to me on his knees. He wrapped his arms around my waist and his head laying gently on my stomach. The quite sobbing nosie gently started up as he held me from around my waist. "I am sorry Kagome." His hand began to gently go up my shirt to land gently on my stomach. He began to land gentle kisses on my stomach as he stood up. His eyes met mine as he kissed me again. He pulled away again.

His eyes were fixed on the door, then back down on me. "We can't do this Kag."

My eyes glimpsed over at the door then back at him "Why not?"

He looked down at me "Oh say what if one of our friends walk in on us and grandfather may come home early"

I bit down on my lip and looked to the floor then at him.

"Umm...," I start, "Well... I guess we could finish this another night or something. Unless you think we could be quiet-"  
He laughs. "Oh, no sweetheart. When you have sex with me, theres no such thing as quiet."  
I grimace gently and shove him. "Shut up, Inu."

"What? I'm being serious. Theres no way you'll be able to muffle out your screams-"

I punch him in the shoulder. "Quit it!"

He just laughs and glances around the room. "What about the basement?"

I raise an eyebrow. "The basement?"

"Yeah, why not?"

I sigh. "Thats so... not sexy."

He took hold of my hand and lead me down the stairs to the door to the basement. It was dark oak with an Chinese symbol on it. We both walked down the steep stairway to the cold concrete floor.

There in the corner of the room was an couch that looked like it was 20 years old and had a blue old faded sheet over it. He stands at the top of the stairs, examining the room. The sound of the lock clicking shut and him running stairs

I start to walk towards him, this feels so weird. But the thing is, I could so easily run right now. I still have time. But I don't. When I'm finally inches away from him, I just stand there. He smiles, slightly at me. He starts to slowly lean down and when our lips finally meet... it feels right. Something about it all just seems right, even though I know it's wrong. As the kiss deepens, I push him away from me and onto the couch.

I crawl on top of him but he stops me. "Oh no," He starts, "I'm the dominate one here."

He took hold of me and in one quick flip I was on the bottom just before I knew. He was on top of me straddling my hips. He placed a wet kiss on my mouth before he gently moved down my neck to my collarbone. His hand slipped up my shirt and in one quick movement it was off and on the floor. Sitting up, his eyes were fixed on me again. I grabbed hold of his hand and we laced our fingers together.

Now for some odd reason, I really wanted his shirt off. I unlaced my hand from his and start to play with the hem of his shirt. When he smiles and sits up on his knees. He pretends to do this sexy dance thing, but when that fails, he takes it off and throws it across the room.

"You think you're hot shit, don't you?" I ask him, laughing.

"Don't you?" He counters me.

I run a hand up his chest until I reach his neck. I nod, and then I pull him down on top of me, hard. He starts to kiss me, but then breaks away and sits up against. He looks down at me again, I run my hand up his perfect chest again and kiss him harder. Inuyasha sat up and again, I actually groaned.

"Wow," He breathes, "You're really..." He trails off.

"I'm really what?" I ask him.

"Well," He starts, "I was going to say beautiful, but that seems so bland. The word I'm looking for is... breathtaking."

I can't speak for a minute, I think I'm still shocked that something that nice came out of his mouth.

Instead, I just pull him back down on top of me. He doesn't kiss me, though, he just lays there on top of me, resting his head in the crook of my neck. He's breathing hard and after about 5 seconds of it, I speak.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothin'," He says, "I was just thinking... that maybe we should wait."

"Wait for what?"

"You know... wait to go all the way. I mean, don't get me wrong... I really, really, really want to do this now... but theres a small part of me that thinks it would be better if we took it slower, made sure this is what we wanted."

I smile to myself. I didn't think Inuyasha was the type to be a gentleman.

"Maybe you're right."

He pushes himself up so that he's looking at me. "Don't think I'm calling this off. Believe me."

I give him a half-smile. "I know." I run a hand through his hair. He leans forward and kisses me, but its a real gentle kiss.

"It's almost midnight." He says.

I nod. "I know."

He smiles. "And you should get to bed."

I sigh and nod to him, reluctancy. He climbs off of me and goes off to retrieve his t-shirt. I slide mine back on and we enter the house. I start walking up the stairs and I feel him following me. I open my bedroom door, but I turn and face him before I enter.

"Well... goodnight?" It all suddenly feels awkward.

He smiles, lightening the mood. "Goodnight."

We both just stand there, I'm not sure if I should kiss him... if anyone were to suddenly walk out"

He pushes me into my room and kisses me, lightly. Then, before I know it... he's gone. I climb into bed feeling strangely satisfied. At least the emotion that was on our chest is gone, for now.

Wow I am a fast typer this was typed in one hour top. I stopped only once to let my cat out side. But I am proud of my self. (Smiles and hugs myself) Here my reviewer list of my most favorites and the coolest too.

Copycater- she is crazy like me. Thanks for reviewing.

Heather-Yupp I am back, I am glad you missed me. Thanks for reviewing.

WW- I know it is wrong to have Inu and Kag paired up like this story is but have an open mind. Thanks for reviewing.

Cyrun- thanks I am proud it is twisted but I love it too. Thanks for reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my fellow readers, I am really sorry that I haven't been updating in a while but I am starting to be good again. I am going to maybe make you all cry in this. But I will not tell you all. It is a surprise. Hehe Love you all-Gothica**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

/\\/\\\\\\\\/'/\\\\\\

_**Our Secret Sin**_

After she went to bed and shut her door.

Grandfather appeared, " Inuyasha boy come in to my office please"

I stood there with an confused look on my face and then back at Kagome's door.

I knew he was getting angery at me, I did not see it in his face but I just knew it by the aura around him was darkening up.

The room that housed his office was dark and only lit by a fire in the fireplace.

Grandfather's features looked older in this type of light.

He stood with his back towards as the flames danced.

"Inuyasha my boy. I must tell you that I will be leave for the weekend. I want you to be in charge." His hands were clasped in each others and his shoulders humped up to hide his head.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a firm voice as Grandfather turned to look at me.

" I have very important business in China for the weekend. I just want you to watch over the house."

He gently lowered himself down into the chair at his desk.

The desk lamp flipped on as it light a small part of the room.

"Yes Grandfather" I excused my self from the room and run down the hallway to Kagome's room.

She was on my mind the whole time as I was with Grandfather.

I placed my hand on the door and took a breath.

The door gently opened at my movement, the room was dark but only of the moonlight pouring though the window planes.

She looked like a dark raven haired angel laying there in her bed.

Her chest gently raising then falling.

She looked too perfect to be real, leaning down I kissed her eyelids gently.

I stood over her watching gently as she woke to see me.

"What is wrong?" her eyes fixed on mine as I stood there in the shadows of the room.

I shook my head and stood there motionless looking out the window. Suddenly my cell phone rings, it was in my room but I heard it on the first ring. I look down at her and then I start to head to my room.

The phone was flashing as I picked it up and look at the id on the screen, Koga 345-7686.

What is wrong with him.

I hit the answer button and it is not him but a girl. His girlfriend, Ai.

She was crying. My heart sank to the lowest of the lowest. I said nothing then hung up. I sunk down on my bed and let my head fall down to let my hair cover my face.

The door opened to show Kagome in a pair of gray sweat pants and a firm fitting white shirt. Her eyes hurried around my form as I just sat there.

She gently walked over and stood by my side. I wanted to cry and just scream no.

Koga killed himself because he lost it one night and beat Ai. Then he just felt all sad and guilty for it and killed himself. He was a hard worker and he was good in collage. Maybe everything caught up with him and it got to him.

I fell to my knees and looked up at Kagome. I just gently wrapped my arms around her waist and did started to cry. She held my head against her stomach in a gentle hold.

After a few minutes of just complete silent.

"Are you okay?" her voice oh so soft in the hard air of my room.

I look up at her and make eye contract with her, I did not say nothing to her but she must have read my mind or something because she lowered her herself down to her knees and held me.

"I am sorry" She started to run her fingers though my hair as if I was a dog or something. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them.

There was only one tear running down my face. I never cried, I had no need to.

But maybe it was time to be normal not all cold and icy around other people.

I wanted to show my emotions, I want to be a normal person.

I looked at her with stone eyes. Our eye contact was unbreakable as we stayed there on our knees holding each other.

She was getting over the fact of losing our mother and younger brother and I was just got hit hard with my lost of a close friend.

I moved my hand gently to her face and cupped her soft cheeks. Her hands came up to cover them gently and wrap around my fingers.

I knew she was feeling bad for me but I did not want her to feel bad for ever. I kissed her lips gently, she responded gently back.

Our hands were locked there on the same position that they were put. I wanted to get rid of this pain that is build up in my body and in also hers.

/\\\/

**Inuyasha:(leans back in the chair and puts feet on the table) God you type slow.**

**Gothica: (glares) well I am sorry about the wait.**

**Kagome:(glares at Inuyasha too) Be nice damn it**

**Gothica :thank you Kagome. Any one want a free Inuyasha? (puts a red bow on Inuyasha's head)**

**Now anyways I am sorry for the wait and I will now do a shout out for all my reviewers:**

**Amber-eyes456**

**midnightangel16**

**fonkee monkee**

**heather**

**riceball909**

**copycater**

**deseption613**

**darknozomi**

**animekg**

There you go guys feel loved and I am now I am more tired than when I started too. I still have to wash my clothes. I hope the laundry mat is still open. Hmm I hope so or I will be a nudest for towarrow. Byes My people of the dark. STAY IN THE DARK AND REVIEW! Much love-Gothica


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there my loveable reader, I was soo surprised that there was soo many reviews in one night that I am was going to type up an other chapter for you guys. Oh there is going to be a surprised in this chapter. So you be warned. Peace out until the end-Gothica

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

Disclaimer: I don't own this song Within temptations do. It is called Bittersweet

/\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\'/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Our Secret Sin**_

I stood on my knees with my eyes locked on his as we just looked into each other eyes. I felt his pain in the kisses that he gave me.

The pain of that we both now had, the pain of losing the ones we loved and held close to us in our hearts.

_**If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
**_

It felt like from that moment, I forgot everything and all that was in my mind was him and him only.

He then, slowly, stands up. He's so close to me that I get claustrophobic, but I resist the urge to back away. He locks my eyes into his, I couldn't look away if I wanted to. He tentatively reaches his hand up and places a single strand of hair behind my ear. I'm breathing harder now, I'm so nervous. But I can't move, I can't think. I feel like my body is frozen or something.**_  
Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go_**

I felt him let go of my face and stared straight in my eyes.My eyes followed his movements as he walked over to my door and locked it. The overhead light was on as his face was lit up in a special way that was hard to describe.

He was still in pain as he stood before me. Leaning down he placed his lips never mine and whispered gently in to my ear.

**_A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since your gone_**

I never understood his whisper but I felt a want go up my spine as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed behind my ear.

I wanted him but I did not want to take advantage of him in a hard time.

But I had no time to stop and think about if I wanted him or not because as soon as I knew it, I had a hand on my stomach and one holding my face.

**_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you _**

We kissed for what felt like hours as I felt myself be backed up against the railing of my footboard.

Pulling and tugging then my shirt come off my head and on to the floor some where in the darkness.

_**If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go  
**_

He only pulled away to take off his own shirt and then we kissed again.

I don't have time to gaze at his chest and he doesn't have time to tell me that I look breath-taking. Because we're kissing again felt my body lose balance and fall over the footboard to my bed, Inuyasha come down on top of me pulling me close to his chest and kissed my neck gently down to my collar bone.

**_The sweetest thought  
I had it al  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments Keep me warm  
When you're gone_**

Gentleman Inuyasha is gone, I feel his hands skim my breasts and then reach behind my back and try to un-click the bra strap until I think I hear him break it and he throws it across my room. But he moves on to bigger and better things. He starts to play with the drawstrings of my pants and I realize that I want this. Brother or not, I want him.

Sitting up on his knees, he looked down at me.

I laid there looking up at him as he lean down to whisper gently in my ear. "Do you want this?" I said nothing but nodded my head.

He kissed down my neck and landed gentle kisses across my collarbone. His hand ran down my sides to my pants. Pulling at the drawstring and pulled them off along with my panties.

**_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you_**

But when my panties came off, he froze. Like if he lost his ego of this whole doing. I took his face in to my hands and smiled.

He regained it again and took off my bra. Undoing his pants he wiggled out of them and laid down on top of me.

I gasp. Literally, gasp for air. Because it takes me by surprise, even though I already knew it was coming. He breaks the kiss to look at me as he slides in. Once he's all the way in... or as much as I can take of it, he reaches a hand up to cup my face.

"Are you alright?" He asks, in this hoarse whisper.

I felt like I was ripping inside and the pain in my lower part of my body increased. Thanks to health and sex ed, I knew what that was. It was my first time, so I am not use to it.Actually, that may be a contradiction.

But my body kicks in, and I kiss him, again, hard, letting him know that I'm not chickening out.

It's then that he starts to quicken his pace and it's then that I start to moan and groan and say things I've only heard on movies... and it's then that I realize...

I'm having sex with my brother.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/

Well there you all go. The chapter that may make you all go OMG they finally did it. Well I have going to finish Only one way out and start at Knife called lust. So yea..

Inuyasha: (yawns and stretches) god I still say you type slow.

Gothica: ( glares) SIT!

Inuyasha:( makes a 9 foot cater in the floor)

Copycater:(laughs and points) Haha idiot.

Gothica: (sighs) Well anyways thank you for reviewing.

**My favorite reviewers:**

**Heather- you make my day**

**Copycater- makes me smile **

**riceball909- the person I would see waiting outside just to read the next chapter lol**

**darknozomi- I love your name!**

**Escaangel-I am glad I got your attention **


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\'/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Our Secret Sin**_

The whole sex between us only lasted about an half an hour, until we both hit our climax and I clasped on her. My heart was racing as I just laid next to her. Then my mind snapped back to reality, I just had sex with my sister. But there was this feeling inside of me that was on the guilty side then also on the that I was starting to love her more. But the guilty part of me start to make me think, what if I got her pregnant. We did not use protection or anything. I just hope to the heavens that she was on her birth control or something like that. Like I really knew what the whole birth control thing was. But I just laid there pulling her close to my chest, feeling her naked body against mine. Then the light on the night stand flicked on. Kagome turned it on, and she some how got out of my grasp. She was sitting up with a bed sheet wrapped around her and she just sat there. I moved my body over to her and put my arm around her waist pulling her down on her back over my chest.

She looked at me silently and smiled. Her grip on the sheet loosen up as she turned towards me. There was silent air in the room as she just run her fingers though my hair and as I did the same. She was beautiful and graceful. Her eyes were the most interesting part of her, they showed everything and her aura around was the purest I ever seen. The only aura that was like hers was an angel's. Maybe she was an angel that fallen to the earth and turned in to a human. But I knew one thing I had to ask her if she was using protection at all. I sat up letting the covers fall to my waist as I cupped her face with my hands.

"Are you on any type of birth control?" She knew I was concerned about that and she bit her lip. Bad sign. The only time she bites her lip is when she did something wrong. She shook her head no. I let go of her face and stared straight in to her eyes. " What are we going to tell Grandfather if you get pregnant?" She was scared, her aura started to turn an off white. Tears started to fall down her face as she wrapped her arms around my chest.

Kagome buried her face into my chest as she cried. " I am sorry Inuyasha, I thought this would never happen." I slowly wrapped my arms around her small form and held her close. It was almost 6 and we needed to get to school. I slowly let go of her and give her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Go and get ready for school we will talk about this later."

With a nod, she gone to her room and left me to lay there in my bed. I laid there with my hands holding up my head. There was no noise in the room now just me and my heart beating to it's own sound of beat. After lightly cursing to myself, I sat up. The room was not was before the air in the room was not filled with lust and passion but filled with something different. Regret. I pulled on my boxers and pants after hooking the belt, I sat down again. I held my head in my hands as I sat there on the edge of my bed. God what if I did, what would her friends say and what will mine say too. I just sat there for a couple seconds and got up. I looked at my self straight in the mirror and growled. I hated the person that was looking at me. I wanted to change my self so I picked up a black eyeliner pencil that Kagome left in here one time and put a small undercoat around my eyes. I pulled on a Suicide Silence band tee and my trench coat. My Converse's finished my look. My hair was messed up and long as I just pulled it back in to a loose ponytail.

Anger was still hot inside of me as I made a fist with my hand and punched the glass. It fell in to millions of pieces on the table top as fresh blood filled the air. The blood was mine. The pain was dulling to me. I held a old tee shirt against my bleeding hand and wrapped it tight.

I walked out the door and down the hallway towards Kagome's room. The light was still on and there was sobbing coming from the room. I placed my bag on the floor outside of the room and pushed door open.

She sitting on the edge of the bed all dressed holding something in her hands. Her head was hung low as she just cried.

I stood in front of her and touched her hair. Her eyes met mine as the tears took her makeup running down her face as she just looked at me.

I just got down on my knees and held her face. Her hands gently wrapped around my wrist and them away.

"I am sorry" I never like to bed but I felt like I had to. She said nothing to me. I bit down my lip hard and stood up.

" Oh my fucking god Kagome!You can't fucking keep things from me! I just can't stand this!" I threw my hand up in the air and walked our the room.

I need to get away from here, far away.

I stormed out of the house almost running a maid over as she was doing her daily cleaning in the main entertance area.

I jumped in my car and took off. The windows rolled down and the rain pouring inside. The radio blaring the heaviest metal you think of. Grind core/ heavy metal. The music just echoed though my mind as I drove.

There was a blue light coming from my cup holder and it was moving around the holder. The screen displayed Kagome's cell phone number. The one person I don't want to talk to at this time. I need something to dull my pain more. Miruko.

I took a sharp right turn on the main road cutting a car off. I just flipped them off as I took foff down the road towards Miruko's place.

It was about 6:12 am when I got there. The house was still dark but his room light was on and there was his car and someone else's too. He must have had a girl over from the club where he worked.

I didn't brother to knock, I just came right in. His parents were not up yet as I went up stairs and almost broke the door down.

The room was still dark as Miruko was shirtless with a girl in his bed just getting up. I knew that girl from somewhere's. I narrowed my eyes on her as she turned to face the door and me. Sango. Leaning against the door post as she kissed Miruko and left still buckling her pants.

Watching her leave I slowly walked over to Miruko who was still being a lazy ass and still in bed.

" So you got in Sango pants huh?"

"Yup,"

" That is wrong"

" Oh shut up you faggot."

"Whatever, I need to relax"

As I said that, he pulled out the good stuff. The room was filled with smoke in a matter of minutes.

I laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. My phone kept on jingling to say that I have a voice message. I pulled it out and looked at the display window. Kag's cell 13 times, 1 voice message.

I hit the connect button on the phone and listened to the message.

"Inuyasha, I know you are mad at me but I am..."

**OOOOOOH Cliffhanger!!!! I love them don't you? So what do you all think is she pregnant or not? Well HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! REVIEW AND STAY IN THE DARK!-Gothica 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone who is my favorite readers. Sorry it took a long time to get this out to you all. Boyfriend trouble, jerk. He thinks I am cheating on him when I am not. But whatever. I will update you all in the next chapter. Okay thanks ton for reviewing on this chapter. And I am going to make you all happy at me then I will make your jaws drop to the floor and you all have to get it put on your heads. Hehe I am good at that. Well on with the story. Oh Oh please read before you start to read this chapter. This Inuyasha still talking, it is a part 2 of the last chapter. Have fun reading.

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

Disclaimer: I do not own this song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or the Inuyasha and the others.

///////////////\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\'/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Our Secret Sin**_

I just laid there with the phone pressed hard against my ear, the words flowed out the speaker to the air inside my head.

Inuyasha, I know you are mad at me but I am... not pregnant. Inuyasha."

When those words were spoken to my heart was rejoiced but still there was something wrong with me.

I laid there staring straight at the ceiling and took a breath in. My mind started to race like a wild animal. I needed to find her and fast.

I got up and looked at my self in the mirror that hung on the back of Miruko's door. My eyes blood shot to hell and my hair was a mess. I just ran my fingers though the rat nests. My eyes flashed over to the digtail clock, 12:34 pm, She was just going to lunch right now. I dug deep in to my pockets to find my keys.

"Dude you are too stoned to drive."

"Fuck off Miruko, I need to find Kagome." My eyes were filled with flames as I stood there pulling my jacket on. He got up and started to follow me down the stairs pulling his jacket on too.

His mom was up and sitting on the couch as we came down stairs. "Miruko why are you not in school?" she said as she lit another cigarette up and took a sip of rum.

I have never seen Miruko get mad at his mother but today I think she just did it for him. He just took a deep breath in and walked over to his mother.

He stood over the couch and took her cigarette. "You know smoking is bad for you." he said with a smirk as he took a puff of the cigarette and blew it in to her face. "Fuck you"

We just left after that because she was ready to kill Miruko, it was only a few minutes that when my phone rang again.

It was Kagome but when I picked up there was only crying. I had to get there and fast. Miruko had stolen the keys to his dad's silver Trans Am and had it ready. "Let's fucking GO!"

The school was there in sight as we came flying down the street and did a power slide stop in the parking lot. I was out of the car and running to the door in a heart beat.

**_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_**

My face was wet now, Placing my hand on my cheek it was clear. Tears. He wanted to have her in his arms and now. I saw here at her locker getting something out of the bottom.

I ran hard and faster to get to her. She was smiling and I felt like the whole world stopped in freeze frame. There was too many people around in the hallway. But luckily the bell rang and I got to her just in time. Her face was teared stained and pale.

"I got you message."

" You are mad at me?"

"No, I am not"

" Then why are you higher than a balloon at this moment?"

" That is none of your fucking business."

Kagome turned away from me and started to walk away. I grabbed a hold of her upper arm and pulled her towards me.

" no you fucking stay here."

"Let me go Inuyasha"

**_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

I just stood there holding her in my grip. I felt her relax like the night before as I brought her close to my body.

"They know"

I pulled her away to look her in the eyes.

" Who knows, What do they know?"

She closed her eyes and started to cry again.

"They know that we are in love and more than just family type of love. They know that we had sex Inuyasha. They are calling me a whore and a dyke. I can't take it Inuyasha, I just can't"

I let go of her arms and stood there. I need to be her strong hold as she did went we lost our family. I held her again but more lovingly, she needed to be out of this school and away from these people. I need to be by her side 24/7 to watch her. I would actually die for the girl that is my sister and that I love.

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one **_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I stood there as the clock in the hallway clicked. "Get your stuff." She looked at me as I just stood there. " We are getting transferred to an other school." I wanted to the rock that she could lean on for support. I would never let her fall to the world that surrounded us both. The laws that would keep us apart from loving each other.

The pain of just letting her stay just one more minute in this rat hole of a school was painful enough for the toughest person alive who would dare to stand in our shoes. I need to get her out of here.

I knew that Miruko was still outside waiting for me and her with the motor running.

Sango was in her class at this moment as I walked by her class getting her attention. I got it, I motioned her to get out of the class and get her stuff.

She did something that got her kicked out of the class. Sh quickly got her backpack and she was following the both of us outside.

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_**

I stopped as I watched Kagome walk quickly outside the door and towards the car where Miruko was. She was beautiful in every way. She was actually my first true love and only one too. I jumped in the front seat just after Sango jumped in the back with Kagome.

We were off. I did not know where we were going but I knew it was far away from this dump.

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray  
**_

I leaned back in the seat as I watched Kagome in the rear view mirror. She was hiding her face with something maybe her hands that were covered in my big black hoodie. We pulled off in a rest stop as Miruko and Sango went in side to get something. I put the seat back down to the farthest point and reached out my hand to her. Kagome looked over at my hand and touched it. "Thank you" She smiled gently at me as she moved over to me. Leaning down she kissed me gently that I grabbed the back of her head to deepen it.

We pulled away to look in to each other eyes . She leaned down again to whispers in my ear, "You are my guardian angel, Inuyasha"

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Sorry it sucked really bad, I wanted to get it out for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews I love them all.(hugs you all)Well got to go school in like 3 hours I just got done typing this at like 3 am so you better like it. Love you all.STAY IN THE DARK AND REVIEW!!!-Gothica**


	12. Chapter 12

I sat there in the back seat just looking down at the man that would be there forever. I held his face for a bit just after we shared a loving kiss.

I let go of his face as Miruko and Sango came back to the car. They had three cases of beer, two starter logs for a fire, chips and dip, and some other things. There was also a brown paper bag that was tucked under Sango's arm. They put the stuff in the trunk and got back in. 

Sango just smiled at me as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked out the window. There outside was my only escape from this hell hole of a car. The car was old and smoked filled because of Miruko and Inuyasha. The music blared in the car as I just sat there. I wanted to be out of this car and badly.

We did stop finally at this pull off area that Miruko threw his cigarette butt out of the window and turned the car stirring wheel sharply and made the car whine. The road he took was dark and cramped. Tree branches scratched the top of the car as he drove faster.

The music that was mixing with the scratching was getting annoying. I felt the car stop in a clearing and everyone get out. I got out too. It was just a clearing that everyone at the school would go to and have their heavy drinking parties.

There was a little area for a fire with logs that circled around them. Sango had token the stuff out of the trunk and was starting to get everything done.

I just stood there as Inuyasha and Miruko started the fire with the started logs and brush. Sango saw me standing there near the car and tossed me a bottle of booze. I looked down at the label "Crown Royal."

"Go ahead Kagome you need it to get over this week. It will the heck out of you." I believed my best friend as I dragged my nail around the neck of the bottle to rip the foil and opened the bottle.

I took the first sip and closed my eyes. I never got drunk before or anything like that; Inuyasha was always the bad ass of us two. I was always the quite one of the bunch but you got on my bad side I was a total bitch.

But the small party just started with Inuyasha and Miruko plopping down on the logs to look at the roaring fire. I just walked over the boys with booze in hand that was now half gone thanks to me. Sango was kind of right, it did numb your troubles away.  
Sango had her seat on Miruko's lap as I just stood there. Feeling someone put their arm around my waist and pull me down. I know who it was and I just let myself fall down to his lap. It was the now half drunk Inuyasha and still he was still a bit high.

"Don't worry babe they know about our romance." I knew I could trust them as I felt his lips against my neck. I just took an other drink and leaned back against his chest.

I must have had my eyes closed for a bit longer than I wanted to be. I looked over at Sango and Miruko and they were all over each other. I just laid there on my love and soaked in the beauty of the night.

It was a while to have anyone talk to me in the way that he did to me.

The memories that we shared were close to my heart. I was no Kiss-and-run-away type of girl. I wanted a real relationship. I needed to get someone real who was not my brother.

It was little past 9 at night and Inuyasha was passed out on log around the fire. Well everyone was kind of not all there after a couple passes of the "good stuff". I on the other hand only had two sips and no hits so I was fine. The keys were there in car still were Miruko left them. Under the floor mat, good hiding place jerk.

I picked up my jacket and put it on. I got in the car, adjusted the seat so I could reach the pedals and the rearview mirror. The engine roared silently as I backed out of the road to the main road.

I had the open road to myself and I took advantage of it. I drove towards the one person's house that would not know about my secret sin. Koga's.

I put the car to its limits as I raced though the town roads towards his house. He lived by him self in a normal town house/condo style home. He and two other roommates shared it. He was nice to me sometimes and I trusted him. And right now I need someone to talk to. I know I can't talk to Sango because she is smashed to hell and so are the guys.

He was home as I pulled in to the driveway and pulled my coat on. I stuffed the keys in my pockets and ran up the stairs to the front door. I was nervous, what if he did not care about me anymore. I raised my hand to knock on the door when it opened making me jump. It was Ami, his roommate. He looked like he was going to work or something.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he pulled his leather jacket on.

I took a breath in quickly and looked over his shoulder. "Is Koga here?"

"Yea he is, go on in he is in the living room yell first." I nodded as he left and I entered. I walked towards the back of the house towards the living room. It was a normal three guys living together type of house, it was a mess with no sense of style or female type of touch. It was just take your jacket and shoes off and throw it on the floor.

I took my jacket off and kept walking. "Koga?"

"Yea. I am in here"

He stood up from the couch and he was shirtless. I stopped in my tracks, he came towards me. He had three tattoos. He had two flaming skulls on his nice pecks and a tribal arm band around his toned arms. He had a pair of baggy black pants on with a studded belt.

"Are you okay?"

I just nodded and looked at him. "Can I stay here for the night?"

Koga looked around and pulled me in to a hug and held me.

"Yea you can stay as long as you want." I needed to hear that really bad.

I smiled gently as he showed me where the bathroom was and his room. "Do you care if you sleep with me tonight then tomorrow you can have your own room in the guest room for the time being?" I just nodded and ran my fingers though my hair. It was wet and messy. I looked down at my clothes; it must have rained when I fell asleep in the woods. Koga just smiled at me and went into his dresser to pull out a long t-shirt. It was black and it had an Anarchy symbol on the front. He also handed me a pair of black gym shorts. He left the room to let me have some private time to myself.

I changed in to the clothes and put my dirty one in the basket. There were four baskets of just dirty laundry just sitting there so I picked up one of the baskets and walked out of the room. I knew where the laundry room was. I walked past the living room to see Koga just sitting there with his other roommate playing X-box and arguing about who was going to make dinner. I shook my head and continued to walk into the laundry room.

I did about four loads of laundry when I returned out to the living room. They were both still there and still arguing about dinner. I sat down next to Koga as they both stopped playing their game and looked at me.

"What do you want for dinner?"

I got up and went in to the kitchen. I made a very simple dinner for them and served it to them in the living room on the coffee table.

"Are you okay Kagome?" I snapped out of my stare and looked at him. I was crying. Koga looked over at his roommate and he left leaving me and Koga there in the room. I wanted to just fall in to his arms and cry but I just sat there.

"I don't want to talk about it." Koga reached out to touch my face gently. "Just answer my question, Are you okay as in are you hurt?" I looked him in the eyes. "I am just in need for someone to love." Koga pulled me close to him. "Tell me, I know you are hiding something."

I took a deep breath in and looked at him. "I have a secret sin Koga"

Holy cheesy potato chips!!! That was long to type! I hope you all don't hate me for not updating soon enough. I am going to do and shout out to all of my reviewers but that will be next chapter. So love you all REVIEW AND STAY IN THE DARK!!-Gothica


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys sorry I took so long to get this out. I hit a writers block and then Hoildays coming up. So AHHH. But i got this out for you all to read. And this is your Christmas Present. I am off now to work on My lips of an Angel. Oh and at the end i answered your reviews. Love you all- Gothica

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

Disclaimer: I don't own Solitude by Evanescence and the Inuyasha gang. Cries I really just want Sesshomaru. sighs

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_Our Secret Sin_**

I woke up the next day to find out that I had the worst hangover and there was something missing from my world. My sister was gone! I jumped up and almost fell completely over. Sango and Miruko were still on the ground covered up in a blanket. The fire was out with some light red coals and smoke lazily rising off the half-burnt wood. 

How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me

I stumbled over my own feet as I searched for my jacket where my cell phone was. I needed to go home and I was in no shape to drive. I started to walk; I walked towards the big buildings. I found my phone in my jacket pocket.

I had no idea who I called but I knew it was not Grandfather.

"Sir, are you there? You stopped talking. Sir?" It was the family driver.

"Yea... I am here." I wiped my mouth and kept walking.

"Sir I will be there in a few minute if you please do tell me where you are?"

I looked around for something to tell him where I was actually, like I knew where in the fuck I was. I found a route sign. Route 23-A.

"I am walking up Route 23-A." I stopped and sat on the side of the shoulder. I wanted to lie down so bad and close my eyes. But I could not, if I did people would think I am a dead person on the side of the road and call the cops; Like I need an other mark on my beautiful eight mile long track record with the cops.

Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me

I hung up with the driver and sat down. I put my head in my hands as I just sat there. Things started to run though my head as I just sat there.

The driver came after about 20 minutes; he had to help me in to the car as I must have passed out on the side of the road.

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

I lay completely out on the back seat and stared at the ceiling. "Where is Kagome?" I did not get an answer. I closed my eyes and rolled up the window that parted me from the driver. I wanted to know if she was alright. I started to cry, I felt so bad that I had no idea where my own sister was. I am horrible brother, I broke the promise I made to my mother the day Kagome was born.

Xx-Flashback-xX

I was just celebrating my second birthday when my mother had Kagome. I was taken to the hospital by my grandfather. I was a big brother and I was proud of that too. Mother was holding her in her arms as I was helped up on the bed by Grandfather.

Mother smiled at me and then looked down at Kagome. I smiled too. "Inuyasha, you are a big brother now. I do you want to promise me something?" I shook my head really fast almost knocking myself off the bed. "I want you to promise me to take care of your baby sister forever." I promise her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek too.

Xx End of Flashback xX

"Sir we are home. Do you need help getting in to the house?" I got up then fell back down. "No I am fine just open the door." I don't need help, I am a grown man. I stumbled out of the car and up the stairs to the front door. There in the main hallway was Grandfather quietly waiting for me.

I did not want to talk to him at this moment so I just kept walking by him and started up the stairs.  
"Inuyasha, come to me." I did not say anything but kept walking.

He started to get angry at me; I knew it by his aura around him. "INUYASHA!"

I turned on my heels to look at him. "What in the fucking hell do you want?!"

Grandfather was being on mad he was pissed off. "Where were you last night? Where in the heavens name is Kagome and why did you tell me that you were supentdented and so was Kagome?!"

Kagome was supentdented from school? I was supentdented from school? What about Sango and Miruko? Where they?

I started to grind my teeth together as I stood there. "I don't know where Kagome is. Okay you old asswipe!"

I walked in to my room and crashed on my bed. I put my arm over my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up and rolled over to look at the digital clock. 7:02 pm. I got up and changed my clothes to something more comfortable. I pulled my unruly hair back into a loose ponytail and walked out the room. I walked pass Kagome's room and saw someone in her bathroom.

I narrowed my eyes and walked in to her room. It was her and she was packing a suitcase. She was down on her knees as she pulled out a pair of knee high boots. "Kagome" She did not answer me and I was getting madder every second. As she stood up to walk away from me, I was already there leading on the closed locked door with my arms crossed.

"Let me though Inuyasha please." I shook my head and grabbed her shoulders. I had her in my arms as I threw her on the bed. Maybe she would understand how bad I feel about everything after I am done with her. I pinned her hand above her head as I straddled her hips. She fought against me but I was stronger than she would ever think.

I crushed my mouth down on hers as she struggled. My eyes were blood shot to hell as I remember sitting up and looking at my self in the mirror.  
What am I doing? I am a horrible. But she left me alone last night. So she does deserve this.

"Inuyasha…Please stop it…get a..." I could not hear her plead no more. I had my mouth down on hers as she dug her nails against my hands. I started to go gentle on her as I gently got off her and held her against my chest.

I started to cry against her just hold her gently."I am sorry. I just can't be with out you."

She pulled away to look at me. "I don't want to love you no more."  
My heart stopped in it tracks.

Oh my gods. What is she saying!!! That is a really good cliffhanger I do say so and that I ran in to a writers block. So AHHH! Okay like I do all the time here is all your reviews answered and all my favorite reviewers.

Heather- I love you forever!!! Lol Just joking I got a boyfriend he told me to say that. But thanks for being my favorite reviewer

Black Juju-Yes she can do that. But You will see in the next chapter!! Thanks for reviewing

Demonic-angel-in-love- Thank you for reviewing

MelonCoke- I have my own way of doing my stories. I want it to be inconsistent it is life not a English essay. No Koga is alive. Thank you for Reviewing.

Koga's Archi- Really I may use that song in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing

Fallen Guardian Angel- Yuppers that is my favorite song too! My boyfriend gave it to me saying it makes him think about me. Thanks for reviewing.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING. STAY IN THE DARK!!!. -Gothica


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this out but here you. It is my worst so far but you all need to know. Love all- Gothica

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////

_**Our Secret Sin**_

Maybe what I said was hurtful but in a way all of this was wrong. I could not love him, it is the biggest sin you ever thought of in mankind.

Just if Grandfather ever found out that about our sin, I would be in a lot of trouble and he would send Inuyasha away for ever.

I bit down on my lip at just the thought of that happening and kept packing my bags.

I could feel Inuyasha standing behind me as he maybe still in shock. Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder and give me a squeeze. "Please just tell me where are you staying?"

I put the shirt down that I was folding and got up. I faced him and looked deep in to his eyes. I looked over at his hand and then back at his eyes. "I am going to live with Koga."

There was a major facial expression change, from kind to serious/shocked. "But he is dead."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. "No his ex-girlfriend lied to you. He is alive."

He let go of my shoulder and turned away.

He stood there with his back to me for a minute or two.

He slowly walked out of the room and disappeared in to the hallway.

I closed my eyes and looked down at my half packed bags.

I quickly walked to my door and looked down the hallway.

His bedroom light was on and his door was cracked open. I checked the hallway twice before I hurried across the hall to his room. I peeked though the crack in the door and saw him.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed and had his head buried in his hands.

I slowly opened the door and slipped though the crack as I gently closed it behind me. I stood there with my back pressed against his door and looked at him.

He did not look at me but kept his head down in his hands. The air in the room was heavy against my chest as I locked the door. The steps that I took to his bed were ever so painful.

"I thought you loved me." His voice was like a knife as he stood up to look at me. I bit down my lip and looked up at him.

There was a tear that was running furiously down his cheeks. I wanted to just be near him like the first time as I stood in front of him. I lowered my head and closed my eyes.

"I am sorry. But some one is going to find out and you will be sent to jail forever. I just don't want that to happen."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and his clutched fist, I took a step back and felt the edge of the bed against my legs. I buckled my knees and held on the post as he came closer.

"So you lied to me! What in the fuck were you thinking! You knew I loved you with everything I have! And now you go off with Koga. Just oh my fucking god! I just wanted to be with you!"

I felt like I should have never had been alive as I tried to run pass him. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a push.

"You are in so much trouble." He pushed me down on the bed as I tried to get up. His grip on my wrists was strong for me to pull away. I tried to kick him away but he lay himself down on my body making my leg unable to move.

"Inuyasha stop it" He did not. His lips came down on mine as he kissed me roughly. I tried to reach my fingernails to dig at his skin on his hand.

The pain in his first kiss was heart clutching.

Yes I do so love him as he kissed me again and pulled away with disappointed look.

His grips loosen as he sat up to straddle my hips. "I am sorry. I just don't want you to leave me."

I closed my eyes and thought of my mother then opened them again. "You really want me to stay."

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked down at me. "Yes, I would love if you would."

Inuyasha gently run his fingers over my face to my neck. "I heard that Grandfather is going away on a business trip and taking half the staff."

A smile graced his lips as he leaned down and kissed me. "Yea he is leaving tonight." 

I returned the kiss as he got off of me and laid next to me. "Good we will have fun tonight."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I am like so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. But I promise I will getting them out for you all to read and enjoy. **

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////

_**Our Secret Sin**_

She was beautiful as we just laid there on my bed. This was great that Grandfather was leaving for going on that business trip.

The mood in the room lightened as we laid there some more until she decided to move to lie on top of me. Kagome gently ran her hand down my face as I just laid there letting her.

We laid there thinking as I picked her up and put her beside me.

I got up and walked to my door leading to the hallway. I opened the door and turned to face her.  
Then a pain shot down on my spine.

It was my tattoo on my side; it felt like it was on fire, literary. I tore off my shirt and took off the patch.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha" I leaned on the door post and felt her cool hand on my burning side.

It was infected. The lines of the tattoos was bright red as the tattoo it self was all red too.

Kagome started as she went into my closet and grabbed one of my black silk shirts and handed it to me.

"We need to go to the hospital. This looks serious Inu." I saw her rush in to her room and return with her pants also two rings. "We can't you into the hospital because we would need parents. We are both under 20. So here."

She handed me a silver band and she put on a silver ring with three diamonds on her ring finger. "We will have to say we are married.

We will go to the Saint Andrew's Hospital in the next town over to hide our records." I nodded and put the ring on my ring finger.

I smirked to my self as she finished zipping up her pants.

I put my shoes on and groaned in pain.

This tattoo was still burning but there was something else was hurting me. It was stomach. It felt like if I was getting ripped out by unknown invisible hands.

Kagome finished putting her hair up and grabbed the keys to Grandfather's black Mercedes-Benz.

Kagome was gentle with me as she helped me in to the car.

I did not know what happened after that because the pain took of my body and made me pass out.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Here you go guys, oh thank you Vault energy drink mixed with Rockstar energy drink. I am sooooo powered up that I don't think I can blink. I am going to right now make the next chapter. STAY IN THE DARK AND REVIEW!!!! – ( RUNS IN CRICLES) Gothica**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next part or chapter of Secret Sin. Hope you love it as much as I love Rock Star and Vault energy drinks. (runs off smiling and twitching)**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////

_**Our Secret Sin**_

Oh shit! Inuyasha just passed out on me. This is so great. My brother who is now faking to be my husband is passed out.

I stopped for a red light as a really nice looking car pulls up besides me; I pay no attention to the two really hot guys in the car.

"Hey baby! Why don't you get out of that car and come in here with us. We have room." I sighed to my self. The light was still red. I held up my hand and flashed my fake wedding ring.

They sighed, "Too bad baby you could have fun with us."

The light was green as I slammed my foot down on the gas and took off leaving them in the dust.

Saint Andrew's was only ten miles to go as I looked over at Inuyasha and the car needed gas. Great, everything is going wrong with me today. I pulled into the nearest gas station; I could find and rolled up the tinted windows. Well the whole car was tinted all the way around. 

I hunted for a pillow and found one. I took Inuyasha's silk shirt off him and stuffed the pillow up my tight shirt. Then I put the silk shirt over that and buttoned it up. I got out of the car and looked down at my self. 

I was huge! I looked like I was about seven or eight months pregnant. I pretended to struggle with the gas cap as a business type of man came over to help me.

"You need help?" I looked over like if I did not even know he was there.

I let out a breath and smiled. "yes I would like some help. I just don't have enough energy to get this cap off."

He smiled and undid the cap. He even start to pump the gas just after I hit the button of the brand of gas. I put my hand on my fake tummy and leaned against the car.

"You are pretty young to be married aren't you?" I shook my head no.

" No no I am only 22 years old." He looked at me shocked and put the pumper thing back and put the cap back on.

"Well you looked young, I am sorry. Here you go." I took out Grandfather's gas card and slid it though.

"Thank you."

We finally got to the hospital emergency entrance. I was still wearing the fake pregnancy tummy and everything. I rushed into the entrance and found a male nurse.  
"Please sir, my husband. There is something wrong with my husband. Please help me." I stood there holding on his arm and crying.

He nodded and grabbed a wheel chair and two more nurses. I got handed a clipboard, I filled everything out that was true enough to keep me and him out of trouble. I handed the clipboard back and leaned against the wall watching the door.

They took Inuyasha in to the emergency room pushing me out of the way as I tried to run along side of the bed.

They made me sit in the waiting room for no kidding two hours. I pretended to rub my tummy as I wiped the tears away.

The doctor that must have token care of Inuyasha came into the waiting room, "Mrs. Taougishi?" I stood up and looked at the doctor square in the eyes.

"Yes that is me." He smiled.

"Your husband is fine, his appendix was infected and we had to take it out." I nodded.

"But what about his tattoo on his side?" The Doctor smiled.

"His tattoo was fine." I sighed.

"You may see him if you like" I followed the doctor into the recovery rooms. Inuyasha was in room 12A and he was awake. I rush pass the doctor and kissed Inuyasha deeply.

The doctor left alone as he closed the door. Inuyasha started to eye the fake pregnancy tummy I still had on.

I looked down an laughed lightly. "It got me out of pumping gas and stuff."  
He took me into his arms. I felt safe finally.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**There you go. I hope you like it. I will be ending Only One Way Out in the next chapter. So READ READ READ AND ALSO REVIEW!!!!! STAY IN THE DARK AND REVIEW!!!**

**Love you all **

**Gothica**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWSOME REVIEWS I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!****I will be answering them at the end of this chapter!!!! YAY. (Sits back and starts to listen to Rob Zombie) ****And I am going to personally be answering ****Chimis's**** review. **

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd, Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

///////////////\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll__I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

I sat back in the bed as Kagome was in my arms. I loved it with all my heart at I had my sister that I loved with my whole heart. I still thought in the back of my head maybe or just what if people found out that we were having a relationship outside of just sibling love.

I kissed her deeply as she giggle gently as she pulled away. Kagome walked over to the door and braced a chair against the door. Kagome took off the silk shirt and took out the pillow.

Now there was my lover/sister, not that pregnant woman that was my fake wife.

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to__Lost all faith in the things I have achieved_

She straddled my hips and started to kiss my neck. I pushed her away and stared into her eyes.

There in the air of the room settled down to depression state as she got up off of me and sat in the corner.

Then after a couple minutes, she got up and started towards the door.

_I've woken now to find myself__In the shadows of all I have created__I'm longing to be lost in __you__(away from this place I have made)__Won't you take me away from me_

"Kagome, I am sor…" She turned towards me and looked me down.

"Fuck off Inuyasha. I thought you loved me." She spoke the last words to me that struck me hard. She had left the room as the doctor and nurse came in.

"Well Inuyasha you are now able to go home. " The nurse checked my empty IV and took the oxygen out of my nose.

I sat up as the doctor checked my heart for the last time. "Doctor, who signed me out?"

The doctor looked up and smiled at me. He flipped though some papers then closed the metal lid on his clipboard.

"A man named Miruko and his girlfriend. Is he a relative of yours?" I looked at Doctor and nodded.

"Yea it is my brother." I stood up as the doctor and the nurse left as Miruko and his girlfriend came in.

"Hey asshole what in the hell did you do get the hospital to sign me out?" Miruko held his girlfriend, Aimee and leaned against the wall.

"Kagome signed you out and then told me that I was your brother." I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded as Aimee pulled out a dark purple t-shirt out of her bag.

"Here it is raining outside. You and Miruko go; I will finish the paper work." I slugged my arm over his shoulder and we both walked out of the hospital.

The air outside was cold as the smell of Kagome was in air. Tears and pain, I sighed as I stood there leaning on Miruko as my support.

"Do you know where she went?"

Miruko finished lighting his cigarette and looked at me. That was bad, that was really bad.

"She is moving away Inuyasha. She told me that she could not take it anymore." I stared off in to the darkness and got totally pissed off.

What an bitch, I owned her!!

But now she was gone. There is something I could do but it be just too cruel.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////////\/\/\/\/\/\/\////////////////**

**Well there you all go!!! I am so happy this chapter is finished it took me along time. And this is the time I will answer your questions and put down all of my favorite reviewers. I love you all. **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Lavizzy****- Thank ****thank****thank**** you for the review **

**Copycater****- We both love VAULT and we now be the VAULT TWINS!!! Thanks for the review too.**

**Heather- I am glad you like my story. Thank you for the review**

**Inuyasha Chick04- Thank ****thank****thank****thank****thank**** you for the great review **

**DBZGTFan04- thanks for putting me on Alert and thanks for reviewing. **

**Kailtin****- thanks for reviewing and I am glad you like my stories check out my other stories.**

**Kambri****-Jade – Thank you and the master of every own thing so that is why I am good**

**Inu16Kags- thanks for great review**

**Melon Coke- Thanks for the wonderful review and understanding my style of writing. **

**Kouga's****Archi****- thanks for the reviewer and what does ****Archi**** mean?**

**Lady ****Otori****- Haven't heard from you in a long time. Where did you go?**

**Black Juju- thanks for the reviews**

**Demonic-angel-in-love- I LOVE YOUR NAME!! You will see a major change coming up**

**Now for ****Chimis****- I know what you are going though, I am in love with my step-brother too. Yes you have to hide it because of society. But love is natural and beautiful. I love him very much. The only thing that was really weird was the telling him and the kiss he gave me. But is not bad, it is wonderful. They are not like any other boyfriend you will ever have because they lived with you and they know what to do and not to do. But please if you have questions please don't be ****afaird**** to private message ****me .**

**THIS ****SHOULD**** GO OUT TO ALL WHO READS THIS, LOVE IS NATURAL DO NOT PICK ON PEOPLE FOR WHO THEY PICK TO LOVE BECAUSE YOU ARE ONLY PICKING ON THEM TO HIDE YOUR OWN WONDERS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody, here is my next chapter. I am ****soo**** happy that people like this story. I thought people would get mad a****t**** me because this is a very touchy subject. But you all must have read my note at the bottom of the last chapter. Everything I said was true and came from my heart. So here is your next chapter.**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd, Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

///////////////\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////

I stopped and looked at the hospital. I could not believe him! He said that he loved me and nothing would tear us a part. Lies! All god damn lies, I can not believe I actually believed him. I bit down hard on my lower lip and fought back the tears. I pulled open the car door and got in.

The rain was still coming down hard on the roof as I just sat there. God Damn it Inuyasha. I started to beat my fist on the stirring wheel and cried. I pulled the key out of my pocket and started the car.

The engine roared and groaned as I shifted it in drive and took off. The head lights beamed against the slick road ahead. The windshield wipers went back and forth removing the rain. I turned the radio on and blare it as high as I could. System of a Down screamed out the speakers of the car.

I stopped back at grandfather's house and pick up all of my belongs I could fit in my car. I wrote Grandfather a note goodbye and left for good. The backseat was piled high with belongs as I wiped the rain off of my face. My kitten, Twilight was in the front seat in her carrier crying. I reached over and let her out to walk around the car.

It was only an hour and fifteen minute drive to Sango's apartment in the city. She owned a whole two stories of an old factory building that was turned into condos for rich collage students. But Sango was not in collage because she had a two year old daughter, Luna.

I had already called up Sango because when I got there she was waiting out side the building with some help.

I got out of the car and smiled at her. Sango rushed over to my side and hugged me tightly. "Oh, sweetie I was so worried about you. I am glad that you are deciding to get away from him. It is for the best of you."

I agreed and put Twilight back in her carrier. The other people were just other residents of the building. They grabbed almost everything as we got to grab just Twilight's carrier and three medium shoulder bags.

The ride up to Sango's flats was interesting but quite. But when we got into the apartment, the aura changed.

"Aunte Kagome!!" I looked down the hallway to see a beautiful black haired girl come running down the hallway towards. She was in her long nightgown carrying her white bunny with floppy ears. Her eyes gleamed as she ran in to my arms. "Hey there Luna!" I kissed her on the cheek and held her on my hip. Luna gently played with my hair as Sango smiled and let out Twilight from her carrier. Luna smiled and lean her head on my shoulder.

"Luna, you are supposed to be in bed it is late." Luna reached out as Sango took her from my arms. I took my suitcase and followed Sango to her room. "Here you go Kagome you will have to sleep with me for the night until I can get you a bed. Let me get Luna in bed and I will be back." I gave Luna a kiss on the cheek and smiled. I changed my clothes in to my with tank top and plaid sleep pants.

I sat on the bed and held a picture of me and Inuyasha lying on his bed. We were happy in that picture. I held the picture until Sango with Twilight her arms came in. "There she is asleep finally. What are you holding?" I put down the picture to let it gently float down to the floor.

I laid back and put my arm over my eyes."Nothing just nothing, just a mere piece of my hurtful past." I rolled over and closed my eyes. I felt Sango get up out the bed and go over to my side of the bed. "You two were happy. You know that." I opened my eyes and sighed. I would love to agree with her but I could not. It hurt me so bad that I was crying.

"Sango what did you do when you found out you were pregnant with Luna?" Sango sat down at the end of the bed and looked at me.

"Don't tell me that you are pregnant!" I got up and walked away from her.

"No NO NO I am not pregnant. I was just wondering, because I am in love with my brother." Sango got up and started to change in to her night clothes. I turned around and stood there. "What type of love are you talking about?" I bit down my lip and looked at her. We knew each other for years and she could read my eyes like a book.

"Oh my god, You are personally in love him. What did you two do with each other? Tell me now!" I picked up the clothes basket and set it down the bed.

Sango took the clothes from me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Now tell me right now Kagome."

I sighed. "Yes we did have sex a couple times." Sango let go of my shoulders and picked up a picture off of her dresser. She turned and looked at me. "You see this little infant in this picture." I nodded as she took a breath. "I never told you but I was not raped. Luna is Miruko's daughter." I stood in shock. Sango never told me that big secrete.

"Have you told Miruko?" Sango shook her head no and put the picture back. She was silent as she got into bed and turned off the light. I got in beside her and covered up. "Sango?" She turned towards me.

"What Kagome?" I touched her face. "If I ever get pregnant by Inuyasha or anyone else, I want you to be my baby's god mother." Sango smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Kagome." I smiled and rolled over as she did the side. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Sango" I picked up the picture of Inuyasha and I. I held it as I ran my thumb over Inuyasha's face. I missed his lips and his way of kiss. The way that he held me and the way we made love. I love my brother and I will have to tell him that. Tomorrow after school, yes I will tell him.

I yawned and went to sleep.

**//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**(a**** cloud of smoke appeared as I jump out of it) Look I am magical! Well I know it took me damn long enough but I want this one to be good. What a twist! (****Robot**** chicken ROCKS!)**** But I am ****soo**** tired but I will put this one and ****a**** knife called lust out. So ****don't worry**** be happy! **

**Stay in the dark and REVIEW ****REVIEW**** you know you want to. And it will make me happy :)**** Much love and peace out- Gothica **


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd, Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

///////////////\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////

We all arrived at Grandfather's house as I hurried out the car and to the front door. The maid opened the door and bowed. "Tell me now where is Kagome."

The maid lowered her head and sighed. Her hands where clashed against her chest. "I am sorry Sir. She has left the house. We don't know where she went too."

Kagome haunted my head as I saw her face. Hate and anger was her emotions. I did not want to hurt her. I ran up the stairs to her room hoping that the maid was lying again and she was there.

I busted the door open as I stood there. Empty as a deserted ghost town, the air cold and still as I stood there. I looked around the room rushing around to see if everything was gone. I sat down on her old bed and buried my head in my hands.

I put one arm over my eyes and thought. I sat up and got out of the depressing room that still smell like raspberry's and vanilla.

I walked into my room and took out my silver Zippo.

I then dug in my pants pockets and pulled out a smoke. With a flip of the Zippo lighter, the smoke hiss of the fire from Zippo. I snapped the top back on and threw it on the bed.

I could not morn over Kagome if I did not know where she was. It was my promise that I must keep to mother that I would protect her no matter what.

School was tomorrow and I did not want to go. I got up and put the cigarette between my lips as I stood there.

I put on a clean black tight fitting tee shirt and a red button shirt but I kept it unbuttoned. I brushed out my hair and re put it in the ponytail I had it in.

I put on my black leather jacket and walked out the room. I took a deep breath in taking the rich relaxing smoke in to my lungs.

I never smoked but in my room because Kagome was against it and everything. But she now out of my life and I don't care.

I walked down the stairs and out the door. I hopped into my Trans am and took off down the driveway. I stopped for a stopped car and took a puff of my smoke as I finished it up and lit one more. I sighed and drove down the road to pick up Miruko and we took off to the local strip club.

I parked the car and handed Miruko a smoke and lit it for him.

I flicked the ashes off the smoke and entered the club. The lights were down low as the music was blaring. I found the closest hot girl and started to dance with her. Hours passed and I had way too many drink that I even lost count of them. I felt lips on my neck as I looked down to see a girl laid in top of me and we were in my car's backseat.

I sat up holding the girl and leaned against the wall of the car. I looked down at the girl as she looked up at me.

She was beautiful like the sun rest in the morning as she reached up and kissed me. But I could not keep my mind off of Kagome, she was still me only love as I kiss the girl again.

The girl picked up her clothes off the floor of the Trans Am and sat up. "So Inuyasha what do you want to do next? Maybe you want to come inside in my house so we can maybe have some more fun." My heart screamed at me as I put my shirt back on and nodded.

I lit a smoke and blew the smoke out to the sky as I climb out. The girl was in front of me as I stood there in the cold air of the morning as she opened her front door.

I sighed as I took a puff of my smoke and threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

Night time came fast as I finish with the girl. I yawned and covered up with the blankets on the bed. The girl was still awake as I held her close.

"Anyways what is your name again?" She smiled and moved closer to me.

"I am Miko the younger sister of Kikyo."

My heart sunk. I just had sex with her. I swallowed my shock and brushed off the feeling.

Like I care about her anymore, I was in love with Miko now not my younger sister Kagome.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////

**(yawns**** and holds my teddy bear) Now I am sleepy but I updated on this story. Love me. ****Right teddy?****( I**** hold the teddy bear out to look at it. Then throws it over my shoulders) Why am ****I asking**** a dumb teddy bear I should be asking you. Do you all love ****me.**** If not I may cry. **

**But you know the drill REVIEW ****REVIEW**** AND STAY IN THE DARK. -Gothica**


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd, Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////

_**Our Secret Sin**_

Morning came fast as I sat up in bed and looked around. Nothing, no Inuyasha nothing at all, I sighed as I pushed back the covers. I put my sweatshirt on and walked out to the kitchen to met back Luna eating her breakfast.

I kissed her top of her head as she smiled up at me. I grabbed a cup down from the hooks and poured some coffee. I leaned on the counter top looking at Luna eat her Coco Puff and juice. "Where is mommy Luna?" She looked up at me and swallowed her cereal.

"Mommy is in the potty room getting pretty." I smiled and leaned closer. "Really are you two going somewhere today?" She smiled and took a bit of her cereal. I knew she was not supposed to tell me but she was going to bust pretty soon. I smiled as I took a sip of my coffee. Luna looked down the hallway and looked at me.

"Mommy is going back to school then she has to go to the doctors. She is going to have an other baby." I put my cup down and looked at her in shock. I kissed her forehead and walked/ran down the hallway to the bedroom.

Sango was sitting on the bed putting her shoes on as I came in. "Luna told me." Sango stopped in her tracks and turned towards me. "You and Miruko had sex again didn't you? Tell me Sango." She stood up and put her black zip up sweatshirt with the skull on the back. Her eyes were on me as she stood there.

"I knew that I had to tell you but I am just afraid okay, I haven't even told Miruko about Luna okay. How am I going to tell him about the new one? Get dress we will be late for school." I nodded and start to put on my clothes too. I put on a pair of baggy cargo pants with Inuyasha's studded belt that hung on my right hip loosely. I picked thought Sango's band tee until I found my Rob Zombie tee that I let her wear and never got back. It was black with Rob Zombie's face on my chest as it hugged my curves right. On the back it said "Die Fucker Die" on it. I put on my black and white Converses and my dark blue zip up sweatshirt with a butterfly with a knife though it.

I walked on the hallway putting my hair up in a high ponytail as Luna came out of her room wearing a very pretty red dress with little black butterflies on the bottom. Sango came out behind holding a pair of black pants with white long sleeve with a skull on it.

"Luna Emily! You better put this on or I will late." Sango stood with her hands on her hips as I looked over at her.

I put the cap back on my eyeliner and held out one arm. Luna came barreling down the hallway and right on to my arms, like planned. I picked her up and carried her to Sango. I finished my makeup.

"Now you are dressed get your backpack Luna and put your coat on right now!" Luna knew that Sango was getting mad as she put on her little Converses and had me tie them. I buttoned up her coat and put her back pack on. Sango was in the bathroom raising her mouth because of morning sickness.

I picked up Luna and started down the hallway with my purse/backpack on. Sango was tagging along as she finished buttoning up her coat.

"Lets take my car, Sango. Okay?" Sango nodded as she went over to her piece of crap car and got Luna's car seat out and put it in the backseat. I put my, Luna's and Sango's backpack in the truck as I looked at Sango. She was nervous as hell as she hooked Luna in to her car seat.

I got in and waited for her to get in. Luna sat quietly in her car seat playing with her teddy bear, Walter.

At Sango and Kagome's high school

Luna was dropped off at her daycare before we got to high school. The halls were an eerie silence as we both entered. Everyone just stopped and stared at me and her. I stood up tall and stared them all down. Sango did the same. Sango was next to my locker as Inuyasha and Miruko walked up to us. I looked over my shoulder and my heart sunk to the ground.

What was her doing with Kikyo's little sister! He was holding her like if he loved her. I felt my heart be ripped in half as fast as well Sango running to the bathroom to throw up. I reached out and grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and dragged him off.

"Family business, NOW!" I dragged him down the hallway and into the old boy's locker room that they only use for after hours games. I pulled him in and closed the door behind me. "What are you doing with her?" He stood there like if I was speaking French to him. I sighed as I stood closer to him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked as I dragged my fingers down his chest. He stiffened up, I knew that drove him crazy when I did that.

"Because I thought you did not love me no more and you ran away from me." Inuyasha stood pinned against the lockers looking down at me.

I stopped and looked at him. "Inuyasha I needed sometime to think, who told that I hated you? I still love you."

Inuyasha leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. "Is that true or are you talking out of your ass again?"

I shook my head no and smiled. He smiled back as he lowered his head to kiss me gently.

//////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

OOOOH Love me now I so got that one type out. Even though it took me like a million years to write. You all still love me right? Right? (cries) Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW It make me sure that you all like my stories. Stay in the dark

Gothica


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd, Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////////////

_**Our Secret Sin**_

My mind and stomach was started to hurt in the worst way as Kagome and I were kissing in the bathroom. I could feel that people were coming. I quickly grabbed her hand and led her off to the last stall in the showers. She bit down on her lower lip and looked at me. She was scared and so was I. She pulled herself up on the ledge of the shower and I pushed my back against the walls to hid my feet. I looked though the space between the walls.

My heart dropped to my stomach as I looked at the people and then looked back.

"Where could they be?" I knew that voice it was Kikyo. "You know that Inuyasha and Kagome are acting so fucking weird lately."

The vibration of the doors slamming on the metal walls in the bathroom stalls echoed though the locker room also my head. Kagome was starting to cry as she covered her mouth.

Then I heard Kikyo sigh in disgust and then leave.

I got down and looked at Kagome.

"Do you think she is gone." I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I leaned my head on her chest and sighed.

"I don't know Kag, But we are not safe anymore. One day people are going to find out." She gently started to run her hand though my hair as I held on to like if I was going to lose her.

The third period bell rang as I opened my eyes.

"You have classes and I have to go my career training course. I will meet you after school. Right?" Kagome smiled as I watched her lips move.

" I will be by your car waiting. But what if Kikyo asks me where I was?" She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

I smiled. "Lie your ass off. You do it well."

Kagome giggled a little as I placed a kiss on her chest. I received a light moan from her as she pull my head up to get a kiss. A passionate kiss engulfed the both of us as we held each other. I never wanted to let go of her. I have finally told her that I lover her and now the world is trying to break us up. I closed my eyes as we kissed wishing that the world would allow us to be together. But the world is cruel and harsh. We both pulled away as I let her down.

"You know that We are going to be alone tonight." Kagome smiled at my hint as we gave each other a last kiss. It was about a good five minutes into the third period and the announcement that the bus were here. She fixed her clothes and her make up. I wiped the lipstick off of my face as she redid hers.

She picked up her bag and put her sweatshirt on. I had to fix my hair as I pulled it back into a high ponytail. I puled my black leather jacket on and picked up my back pack.

She gently walked out the door checking both ways before giving me a quick kiss and running off down the hallway to her biology class.

I waited a few minutes and walked out. The last chance for the career training buses rang out over the speakers. I sighed as I watched Kagome enter her class. I had to get out of here fast or I was going to miss the career training bus. Miruko stood by the door as he saw me.

"Where have you been? We are going to be late." He pushed the doors open and we both walked out. I put my head phones in my ears as I half listen to him.  
The ride to the center was long today very cold and damp. My cell phone went off gently as I dug it out. It was a text message from Kag.

_"Hey Inu. I got detention for been late. So I will not be at your after school. And Kikyo won't leave me a alone. Can't wait until tonight. I love you.-Kag"_

I smirked at the text message and flipped the phone down.

I looked over at Miruko as he was flirting with some girls that go to the center. I looked over at the seat next to Miruko and saw two girls I sighed and shook my head. I turned up my IPOD and looked out the window of the bus.

We finally got to the center as I stood up and got off the bus. I could hear the girls from the bus giggle at me as me and Miruko walked next to each other.

"Come on man you need to get a girl." I looked at him and growled.

"Don't need one I am fine. So lay off." I put my hood up on my sweatshirt that was under neath my leather jacket. My music sung though my head as I sighed.

We walked in to the Auto body shop in the Career training center. We both changed into our uniforms and boots. I kept my head phones in as I took my hearing protection and my safety glasses out of my locker. I slipped my phone my pants pocket and went to work taking a part a car.

The words to the song rung out ever louder in my head.

_Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you  
It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new  
I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not… I'm not insane _

I laid on the creeper and looked up at the car.

"You coming dude it is time to go." I was surprised as I finished taking the headlight system out and replaced it with the new one. I picked up my tools and returned them to the tool room.

I just was side tracked as we all got done and went into the classroom.

I took my work clothes off and changed back into my school clothes. The time ticked by as I waited for the end of the day to come.  
Finally the bell rang and we picked up our home work. My heart was starting to hurt as I closed my eyes. There is something wrong with Kagome. I could feel it in my heart. See we are so close that we could feel each other's pain. Mom always said it was sibling feelings. I just think it is just lover's feelings.

I don't even remember the bus ride back to the school as I just did my normal told a bunch of people to fuck off and listened to my music.

Miruko sat with me as he just called Sango and talked to her on his cell. I knew that they really liked each other but they would never know.

We got back to school as everyone got off the bus and headed to their cars and went home. I walked into the school as Sango and Kagome were standing by their lockers. Sango was crying as Kagome held her. Miruko and I walked over to the girls as Sango fell into the arms off Miruko.

"What is wrong with Sango?" I asked Kagome as she gently touched my leg. Kagome looked up at me and pulled me away from them.

"Sango hasn't told Miruko that they have a child together." I stood with my mouth open in shock.

"What? She never told him." She shook her head no. She looked at me with her begging eyes that would put a puppy to shame.

"No we are not have a baby." She looked at me as if I was insane. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"No we can't have a baby together It would be bad and not right." I rolled my eyes.

" And us having sex and stuff like that is okay?" Kagome threw her hand up in the air and sighed.

"No Inuyasha you idiot. I was thinking that Sango can come over to our house tonight to let Miruko see his child." I wrinkled up my nose and looked at her. Once again with those fucking puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She smiled brightly as she ran off to tell Sango and Miruko.

What have I done.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Oh Oh Look who is back bitches!!!! It is me The Almighty ruler GOTHICA! And I have sat down with a bottle of Vitamin Water and type this all out for you all. Sorry it took me a million years to get this out. But I wanted it to be good. I have been so busy lately with everything my new job as a auto body technician and everything. So I took some time off and sat down to my favorite window and typed this out for you all.  
So if you still remember and then I will still tell you.(clears my throat and Inuyasha puts ear plugs in) STAY IN THE DARK AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. LOVE YOU ALL. ( smiled at Inuyasha as he take the ear plug out.) **

**Inuyasha: God damn it you are loud.**

**Gothica: Yea so I like to be loud. Now wave to everyone. (Takes a hold of Inuyasha's hand and waves goodbye) BYES!!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?**

I stood near Inuyasha's car as I know that we could have everything found out very soon. My gut started to hurt as I watched him go to the drivers side. I know that I am and will always be his little sister but I just feel like we are not even related.

I wanted to know that people are just so cruel. I leaned on the car as I just watched him walk towards me. I just wished that I was not his sister. I can't tell him that him that I love him.

We are just a very fucked up family. I wiped the tears away as I got into his car.

I did not say anything to him as he started to drive home. I kept to my self as he tried to touch my leg. I removed his hand and curled up in a ball in the seat as I looked out the window.

He mumbled under his breath as he took a turn sharp that made me be pushed against the window.

I looked out the window it started to rain as I wiped the tears away. We passed two young teenagers that where younger than me and Inuyasha.

They were in love holding each other in public where we just could hold each other in our bedrooms with the doors locked. They could kiss each other in plain sight without the fear of getting caught and drag away to jail.

We got home as I got out holding my backpack close to me. Inuyasha tried to get a hold of me and hold me but I wanted nothing to do with him. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be dead.

I know that I would be safe with my mother and little brother. But I know that I could not do that. Mother would never want me to do that. She wanted me to be happy. But I am not happy.

I ran up the stairs to my room and I slammed the door. I leaned against the door and started to cry. I could hear Inuyasha trying to get the door open. I pushed against it harder. I pressed my lips tight I did not want to see him. He left maybe to get Grandfathers keys from his study. I quickly stood up and pushed my heavy arm chair in front of the door. I walked over to my bed and took off my clothes I hid under my covers.

I never wanted this to happen to us. I never was a bad girl. I was the good girl. I was the one that was on high honor roll and everything. I was going to be a lawyer. It is just I can still do all that but I feel like I have please Inuyasha too, sexually and emotionally. I just don't have the mental space for that. I want to have everything just shut down and restart.

I covered up and cried. I know that the arm chair was not going to hold as I watched the door be pushed open. I hid more in my blankets and pressed my lips together.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" The footsteps come to my bed as he sat on my bed. He ran his hand over my back and touched my hair.

For one minute there I felt like I had my big brother back not a lover.

"I can't do this Inuyasha." He kept soothing me as he let me talk.

"I can't do this. Some one is going to find out and sent you away. I love you too much to let that happen to me. I want you to be happy. I tried I am sorry." I held the blankets tighter as I started to cry.

I knew that he was going to understand. Well I hope he was going to understand. "I am afraid that Grandfather is going to find out."

"He did already"

I sat up and look at him. He looked down at the floor, his hand fell off me and to his sides.

"What?" He looked at me as he was crying.

"Yes that one maid that walked in on us figure out it was me with you. She told Grandfather."

I sat there just staring at him as he did not look at me as he cried. I have never seen him cry, he was always the strong one in the family. I was in shock.

"What is going to happen with us now?" he just shook his head as he sat there.

"I don't know Kagome. We have really fucked up this time." I moved closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He did not touch me as we sat there.

"I am sorry Kagome." I turned his head to look at me as I stared into his eyes. I did not see a brother I saw a human with feeling that was in love. I kissed him gently as he respond gently to my soft kiss. He held my face as we sat there and kissed.

Inuyasha pulled away as he still held my face running his thumb over my cheek feeling the soft skin that was tinted with black running eyeliner. His eyes were red and puffy as he kissed my forehead.

"Put on some clothes on and come down to the study I am going to find out something that has been bugging forever."

I nodded as he got up and left my room . I got up out of my bed and wiped away all my makeup and put on a pair of black lounge pants with a long sleeved black Trans Am shirt.

I grabbed my red sweat shirt and walked down stairs. I slowly walked to the study as I saw him leaning over Grandfather's desk reading a hug black leather book. Anger was written on his face as he looked up at me. I took a step back as he nodded.

I entered quietly and sat on GrandFather's desk. I looked down at the book but only to have Inuyasha pick it up and walk to the grand windows to read on the passage in the book.

"Our mother is a liar."

**OH OH, Look a cliffhanger. I just love them. Okay I almost cried typing this. I am listening to My Black Dahlia by Holly Wood Undead and drinking Sobe Life water. I am love with that song. So that is where I got that theme for this chapter. I am going to be ending this story pretty soon. **

**I am not getting the reviews like I use to. So if you want this story to stay on review. Oh for the people who this story is gross or stupid. FUCK OFF! I don't care. This is my story if you don't like don't read it. Point blank DUH! Gees, people and their hate. Well I am going to try get out A knife called lust out. REVIEW REVIEW AND STAY IN THE DARK AND A NIGHT LIGHT.**

**(Gothica)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Our secret sin**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister. But after a freak explosion leaving them two all alone with no mother no one to give comfort to. When things turn odd. Feeling grow for each other and they have to tell the only parent guardians that are still alive. Will they be accepted at school? What will their friends do when they find out?

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the others. (A bunch of lawyer start to mumble behind me) I know I know I can't have them but a girl can dream (hands me a piece of paper) You guys still suck! Even after 20 some on chapters

* * *

I stood near the huge windows that were facing the woods that surround Grandfather's land.

I clutched the book hard in my hands as I threw it across the room letting it hit the wall to slide down to the floor. I could not believe her. Our own mother had lied straight to mine and Kagome's face for 16 years straight. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you I am only a year older than Kagome.

I turned around and faced Kagome. My jaw clutched in pure hate and anger as I could feel tears slowly building up in my eyes.

I wanted to scream at my mother straight in to her face but I could not. She was dead. I stormed out of the room and out side.

I took out a pack of cigarettes that Miruko left in my car and lit it. I sat on the hood of my car and took a drag. I stared out across the hills as the sky started to turn gray.

I could feel that it started to rain as I dropped my head.

I could not cry I had to be strong for Kagome. I put the cigarette to my lips and got up.

Kagome , I had to show that I was angry I never that she could feel and know it. I close my eyes and sighed deeply.

I blew out the smoke to the sky as I got up. I placed the cigarette in between my lips as I got in to my car.

I started up the car and tore out of the driveway.

The speedometer was gaining as I got on to the high way. I gripped the wheel hard as I took an long hard drag on my cigarette.

I blew out the smoke as I stepped down harder on the gas. The speedometer hit 125 mph and still was climbing.

I took a corner and met face to face with a police car. I sped by the car and took off faster.

The police was now on hot on my ass now. I lit an other cigarette and tried to lose him.

There was more flashing lights was in my rear mirror as I drifted around a corner and took off.

I grinded my teeth, they had me cornered in a dead end street. I whipped the car around and took off.

I smashed through the line of police cars and took off. I had to go home and hid my car.

I looked over my shoulder and did not see the cops.

After rounding the counter, I took off for home. I was still grinding my teeth in pure rage that my mother had lied to me and Kagome.

That bitch, I kept thinking as I turned in to the long driveway to Grandfather's house.

The garage door opened as I pulled in and turned the key off. I got out and put my cigarette out. Grandfather's limo was here so that old asshole was home.

The butler opened the door and greeted me. "Where is Grandfather?" The butler looked at me like if I just spoke a different tongue.

I took a hold of the butler by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

I dug my nails in to his throat as I started to growl. "Tell me now you son of a bitch or swear to god that I will rip you to thousand pieces."

The butler pointed to Grandfather's study. I dropped him to the ground as one of Grandfather's body guards tried to hold me back.

I threw him like he was nothing than a speck.

I burst threw the doors as the study was dark. I stood still as I clutched my fists digging my nails in to the palms of my hands.

Grandfather slowly turned his chair around to see me standing in the doorway.

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha. Get him." Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders. I could not move as I was pushed to the floor.

In the darkness, two people appeared from the shadows. One with white hair and tattoos of a half moon on his forehead and purple stripes on his cheeks, he stood tall with a ice cold expression on his face.

The other one stood on the other side of Grandfather, He smelled like a animal, like a wolf. He wore his long black hair in a high ponytail and stood with a grin on his face.

"Inuyasha, Calm down your father is show himself in you."

My eyes snapped to Grandfather then to the two men.

"Where is Kagome?" I stood up slowly walking over to his desk.

Grandfather looked over to the leather book and motioned the men. The one with tattoos on his face grabbed the leather book and tossed it in the fire.

My heart sunk to the lowest part of my body.

The fire engulfed the leather book and papers it was gone. The truth was gone.

" I know you and Kagome are closer than sibling love. But I will not say anything. I respect your choice of love."

I stood in awe of just what Grandfather. But still I know that Mother was lying to me and Kagome.

"Where is Kagome?" Grandfather nodded and the one who smelt like a wolf led me out of his study. I always knew that Grandfather was weak. He always had body guards.

"Get out of my sight before I have you arrested for rape."

That old asshole, he just said that he respects our choice of love and now he is going to call the cops on me.

I removed my self from the wolf man and walked up the stairs.

Words filled my head, I still could not make them stop talking. I turned the couner and walked to Kagome's room.

She was crying.

My Kagome was crying, I stood in the doorway as tears fought their way from my hold. Her tears were making me cry.

Kagome look up as she clutched her fist holding her blankets.. Anger is in her eyes as tears pouring down her face.

I stood there not knowing if she wanted me to be at her side or stay away from her.

"Inuyasha, he found out our secrete sin. Some one told him. Some one we know."

Our secrete was out in the open now we are to be living as sinners for the rest of our lives.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**OMG that was for ever. I am sorry guys I got really sick and I could not move now I am good. **

**I am going to live!**

**Inuyasha stands in behind me with a shovel. I look at him and give a weird look. **

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Inuyasha hides the shovels behind his back and smiles in a fake way. **

**Me: You were going to bury me. You sick fuck. **

**Inuyasha: No no I was going plant something. **

**Me: Yea me. I am not a plant and I am not going to die. **

**I take the shovel and knock him out. **

**Me: Teach you dumbass. Don't worry he is okay. I would not kill him he is too cute! Now Inuyasha say my closing line or I will say the s word. **

**Inuyasha : Review Review Review and Stay in the dark. **

**Me: Good boy. **

**I pat him on the head. **


	24. Chapter 24

**_Our Secret Sin_**

* * *

Maybe the truth was a painful subject that we never wanted to touch on. For weeks on end we did not even speak to each other. We just exchanged looks as we passed in the hallways to our rooms. We got expelled from school and Grandfather was looking for an other school for us.

I heard him talking about sending me to a private prep school for girls only and Inuyasha to the military. My gut started to twist and turn into a huge nut every time I think about it.

I gently ran my thumb over the picture that me and Inuyasha took on that first night we had given our love to each other. We were both glittering the after math of love and laying on the bed. Our hair tangled together. Silver and black like the moon and the night sky.

We were happy there. We were free from everything in the world that wanted us to be away from each other. I laid back on my bed as I looked at the pictures. The house help stopped talking to us as we had to do everything our selves.

We learned to cook and clean also do our own laundry. I become more independent, I did not need Grandfather's help. I did not need any one's help.

I wiped the tear that ran freely down my face as I sat up. I put the picture back in the drawer in the night stand next to my bed. I could feel the breath that was gently exiting my mouth to the cold air that now mixed from my open window.

I pulled out the for sale section of the paper and looked for a affordable apartment in the city. I circled two places. My fingers lingered on the paper as I look at the door. The door handle was gently to move.

I moved my hair behind my ear as the door open. I could feel my heart wanting to jump in to my throat and on the bed in front of me.

The light from hallway poured into my room that was dimly light by the desk lamp.

The shadow of the person entered the door way and stretched out to the bed. I watched carefully as the figure stepped into my room and close the door behind them.

My throat tighten up in wanting to no who is there.

My eyes widen as the person stood in front of me.

The person wore a long black coat that touched the floor with a big hood, it look like the grim reaper. It slowly took off it hood as It looked at me.

A little scream exited my lips as I was pinned down to the bed. I fought and straggled underneath it. The pressure was too great on my chest as it made it was just too hard to breath. I felt like I was dying.

I did not know that I was even alive as I gasped for breaths. I could not move my hands as I started to beg and pled with it. It just laughed in a evil way and told me that there was no one that cared about me any more.

Sad enough, I closed my eyes and begged for some one to just let me die. Then light flooded in to my room as if someone open the flood gates of a dam. I look to the door and begged it was some one that was my pretend knight in shining armor.

My chest struggled to take in air as I closed my eyes. The pressure that was forced on my hips and into my insides was gone. I pull on my hands but they were still unable to move. I winced at the pressure on my wrists.

I caught a look at it, to my surprise it was one of Grandfather's bodyguards. Koga. That no good for nothing dirty man!

I tried move as I was unable to move.

Koga was punched in the face as I saw him, my knight in shining armor toss him out on the balcony and a cock of a gun echoed in my skull.

"You will get away from here and never speak of this again. If you do I will find you and kill you." Koga left my room in a quick pace as my knight in shining armor came to me.

The moon light gently graced his face as he was glowing. I closed my eyes as he reached up and cut the rope that holding my wrists to the bed. He turned and put his hood up

I lay back down on my bed and looked up to the ceiling the moon cast shadows on the white ceiling. I reached up and tried to touch the shadows that danced gently on the ceiling.

I got up and grabbed a pair of lounge pants to put on. The door open again, I looked up as my heart stopping in its tracks.

Not again.

The figure gently glided over to me as the figure touched my face.

"Don't be afraid."

It whispher was so gentle against my skin on my neck. I gripped its shoulders as the moon showed its face.

A gasp down my lips as it was my Inuyasha.

There was a stream of blood running free down his face as he looked down at me.

I reached up and touched the blood that was streaming down his face.

"What happened?" I looked up at him.

"Koga smashed my head against the metal rail on your balcony before I pulled the gun on him."

"You need to go to the hospital. It could be serious."

He shook his head as I reached for a tissue to wipe the blood from his face.

The blood webbed out like a spider web over his face, down over his lips as he look down at me.

He let go of me as he took a step back.

"We need to stop this."

My heart stopped and started to scream.

I placed my hand over my mouth as I held back the scream that was running up my throat.

Tears swelled up in my eyes as I shook my head no.

"We have to for our protection. I don't want you to be hurt. I love you, Kagome. But we have to stop this. I can't keep hiding the fact that we are in love."

I reach out for his hand as he pulled it away.

"For me we have to stop this I am worried about you. We are too much in love that is killing but of us inside."

I fell down to my bed and look up at the ceiling. I felt like my heart and soul was ripped out of me as I could still feel him there.

"So we are over is that you are saying Inuyasha."

He kneeled down by my bed side as I turned my head to look at his face. Blood was still freely running down his face. Some of it was starting to dry on his face.

He had taken off his white shirt that was stained in blood and was by my bed. He reached out his hand and touched his face.

He lean over me and kissed me.

The kiss was like nothing that we shared it was filled with love and pain as he placed his hand on the side of my face.

I closed my eyes as we kissed.

The room was now filled with the feeling that was unexpect able as we shared the maybe the last kiss we would ever share together.

The moon look down at us as we kissed.

"Please don't leave me." I sat up as we look in to each other eyes. I begged him with my eyes as he ran his thumb over my lips.

"Kagome, we can't do this. People are getting mad about us loving each other."

His hands left me as he got up and walked out with his blood soaked shirt in his back pocket.

I sighed as tears flowed out of my eyes. They ran down freely down my cheeks on to the sheets.

I curled up in a ball as he closed this door and left.

I rolled over on to my side and open the drawer on my dresser. I pulled it open and there was the picture.

I sat up and held the picture tight. I got up and started to walk towards the door with the picture in my hand.

The door open before I could turn the door handle. I took a step back as I hid the picture behind my back.

In the doorway stood, Inuyasha again.

He stood with tears rolling down his face as he slowly walked over to me. He was still shirtless as there blood running down his face freely.

"Hide"

I stood in shock as he pushed me in the closet. The door slammed open as he pushed back Koga.

"You are a dead FUCKER!"

I quickly closed the door on my bathroom and lean against the door holding it close.

I could hear them both fighting. I close my eyes and held my hands over my ears as I beg that Inuyasha was still alive.

Then the door opened up on the bathroom, I looked up as it was Inuyasha.

He looked down at me.

"Pack your bags, We are getting out here."

He walked away as I stood up. He got stabbed in the shoulder as his right arm was covered in blood as he had limp in his left leg.

I quickly ran over to him as he fell on my bed.

I ran to his side as he laid there motionless.

He opened his eyes as he touched my face. I sat next to him and grabbed a old tee shirt and wrapped around his arm. His chest heaved and dropped hard as he gasped to get his breath.

He ran his thumb over my lips as he pulled me down to lay next to him.

He wrapped his protective arms around me as I covered us both up with my black comforter.

I felt safe just laying next to him.

* * *

_**Guess who my loyal lovely reviewers! I am here and I am here to stay. I am going to get back on the ball on the stories and everything.**_

_**Okay I am going to thank all my reviewers right now!**_

_**Rachelandthecupcakecrusaders- Thanks a lot! I love your name. It makes me want a cupcake. **_

_**BunnieStar Hanyo 101- Thanks for putting me as your favorite author, story. You will know their secret soon. **_

_**AnimeKG- You may have that hunch right, But I am not going to tell you. Thanks for the review**_

_**Inuyasha Romance Goddess- You will have to figure it out on your own. Thanks for the review**_

_**Vgal- Thanks, I am glad people like my story. It is a touchy subject but it is love. Thanks for the review. **_

_**Samy001- Thanks for putting my story as your favorite story.**_

_**Whiteangel91- Thanks for putting my story as one of your favorite story.**_

_**Tempting Genesis- I love your name it really pretty sounding. Thanks for putting my story on your favorite story and putting me on your story alert. **_

_**Iuuyashaainy- Thanks for putting me on your favorite story. **_

_**For any one who I forgot to mention. Please don't be mad at me. But that is a lot of work to do that. **_

_**SO THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND BEING PATIENT WITH ME. **_

_**Oh one question for you all: What do you think Inuyasha and Kagome should be? Do you think that Koga should get away with this? What do you think? **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BLOW YOU ALL AWAY! STAY IN THE DARK AND KEEP YOUR NIGHT LIGHT ON! **_

_**LOVE **_

_**GOTHICA **_


End file.
